


【授翻】孤石血泪，手心伤痕

by Carmen_Shing



Series: Your daughters shall be soldiers, Your sons their patron saints翻译 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Graphic Description, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Canon Compliant, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: “她叫什么名字？”史蒂夫问，而托尼真的，真的已经习惯了微笑，好像说出那个名字是无上恩典。“摩根。”他回答，如此美丽，如此优雅，如此真实。每次见到她、说起她的名字，都让他更爱她。“真美。”史蒂夫表示。“她的确是。”他知道吗？或许知道。因为他在等，一直在等。等托尼深呼吸，三下，七下。如此耐心，耐心得像藏匿点的狙击手。“你知道鹰眼有个女儿吗？”





	【授翻】孤石血泪，手心伤痕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I found the monolith, chalk in the rain, The palm of your hand in mine scraped clean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073370) by [LittleRedCosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedCosette/pseuds/LittleRedCosette). 

> 铁鹰+盾铁友情中心，全员向，cp向是铁椒和冬鹰  
角色死亡警告，高虐！这不是个快乐的故事，但却是个美丽的故事

*

他倾身向前，靠近屏障，沉默无言。恶狠狠地瞪着他的双眼和嘴唇。

_我猜你还是站到了历史的对立面。_

托尼也倾身向前，同样沉默无言，恶狠狠地瞪着他。

_不过是在监狱的外面。_他低声回敬，微笑起来，尽管疼得要命。

然后。然后。

有些人可能会说，这无法原谅。

（托尼。托尼会这么说。）

*

他们的相遇，是其中一个错误的开始。

娜塔莉·拉希曼只是托尼临死前一次美味无比的消遣。她说：“你好，斯塔克先生。我现在正要回家。”

“谁允许的？”托尼问道。他的语气配上酒杯里冰块的撞击声。灌进喉咙的伏特加在燃烧，让他听上去一点儿也不讽刺。

娜塔莉连眼睛和嘴唇都那么性感迷人。

“斯塔克工业的CEO。”

她有一张让男人饥渴难忍的脸庞；让托尼想用舌尖上所有冷酷的嘲讽，一一磨平那柔和的轮廓。他还不知道那是什么感觉。他不知道。但他很快会的。

她走出前门，如一名舞者优雅地掠过，而托尼站在入口，看她走向那个在等她的慵懒男人、将自己纤细的身子滑进对方有力的臂膀中。那个男人高挑，肩膀宽阔，穿着西装；显然对托尼没兴趣，注意力只在她，好吧。他们都对托尼没兴趣。

“不把男朋友介绍给你老板就太失礼了。“他大咧咧地高声说道。

那个男人转过头看向托尼，一脸高深莫测。他面无表情，目光锐利，让托尼觉得自己被扇了一巴掌。如果他没用杀人的目光瞪着托尼，或许还是张漂亮脸蛋。他耳边挂了个助听器，颜色鲜艳，非常醒目。

“你不是她的老板。”男人开口，嘴唇贴近她的红色卷发。吵闹的美国人。“我也不是她男朋友。”

他依然把手臂搭在她肩上，但娜塔莉的美是无私的。只要她愿意给予，花不了多少钱。只要能搂她入怀，这个男人就和他“非女友”的微笑一样价值千金。

一个小时内托尼就忘了他。

到后来，也不清楚是钯中毒的影响，还是他不关心自认为不重要的事，亦或是巴顿特工与生俱来易被遗忘的能力，就和托尼遇见的其他人一样。

哪个都有可能，或者三个原因都有。

他忘了他，然后又记起来。

*

巴顿特工成了鹰眼再变成克林特，托尼没多久就在想，自己怎么会完全忘记他。

粗鲁，自以为是，大方，缺乏安全感，凶狠致命。他的友谊就像那种托尼曾无比嫉妒、却没法维持的16岁大学迷茫期兄弟情。简单，不复杂，可靠，持久，在这颗名为“托尼”的行星轨道占据了小小空间。

就在那里，坚定有力。

*

直到巴顿，鹰眼，_克林特_。直到他再也不在。

*

_克林特受伤了，托尼。_史蒂夫在那冰冷的房间说。仿佛心跳停止，喉咙里像被塞进一块锈铁。

而托尼，他不知道该说什么驱散眼前可怕的画面。所以，他只是丢脸地、安静地回答。

胆怯，勉强地开口：_是的，他受伤了。_

*

可能一切都始于纽约。这座城市，被她的袭击者和救世主变成一片废墟。

*

开始的时候，托尼争先拉拢复仇者，如同人们渴望集齐全套游戏卡片。

他把他们聚在一起，给他们冰淇淋，贪心地攥紧所有人不放。

他们吃了沙瓦玛。

托尼想过打电话给佩珀，可他又怕和她说话会让这一切太过真实，而他现在还没准备好。所以，他决定和他共患难的战友一起吃沙瓦玛。

美国队长从没听说过沙瓦玛，看来神盾根本没尽职给他来次恰当的21世纪全面科普。当然，托尼也不知道那是什么玩意儿，但他是个亿万富豪，他吃佛罗伦斯进口的披萨。他有正当理由。

班纳寡言少语，在他脸上完美呈现了“饥饿VS危险”的抗衡。他们刚给班纳一件夹克让他披上，但肩膀处有点窄。托尼琢磨着，和浩克争辩的最好方式就是别留质疑余地，所以他把手臂架在班纳的肩上，立刻给他下达指令。

托尔不需要被说服，还想把沙瓦玛变成沙瓦玛盛宴，好让它听上去更具神威。虽然还在看守弟弟，他依然渴望在某种程度上，能与真正的勇士共同庆祝。托尼很努力不去看罗杰斯，因为对方有一会儿一直在看他。

黑寡妇，娜塔莎，娜塔莉，要不就是对沙瓦玛有一番评论，要不就是完全没有。她只是点点头，然后以立正姿势站在她的搭档鹰眼身旁。

坦白说，鹰眼看上去很糟，好像他唯一该去的地方就是医疗室。他不仅被粗暴解除洛基的权杖控制、陷入短暂昏迷，托尼还怀疑这家伙自从被控制就没休息过。

尽管如此，在提到食物时他还是点点头，神经紧绷，好像弓弦依然挂在后背，然后跟着他们，罗曼诺夫在他旁边。

当巴顿喃喃开口时，托尼很确定他们还在自己的听力范围内，这完全是偶然。“我得和菲尔谈谈。”

“之后再说。”紧接着是罗曼诺夫冷静、轻柔的回应。

这让托尼的胃搅成一团。他很努力地控制自己不要转身，摆出冷漠的扑克脸，拼命压下自己要命的好奇心。

“他会——”巴顿还没说完，就被罗曼诺夫尖刻、反常的语调打断了。

“他会忙着收拾你造成的混乱，鹰眼。”

仅仅听着这话就刺痛了托尼，更没法想象这对巴顿会是怎样的致命一击。继续沿街边走可不容易，他的目光转向依附在托尔深红色披风上的细小灰尘。厚重的空气弥漫着碎砖和灰泥的味道，街上的玻璃碎片闪闪发光。

托尼试着提升他的感官，或他战衣的个体机能，关节处装甲紧绷的褶皱，活动时合金轻微的声响。他漫不经心地想，或许他能不能就这么睡在战甲里。安全起见。还算是预防措施。

“他肯定要气炸了。”

在钢铁侠睡眠模式下，他的大脑依然听出巴顿声音里的颤抖和痛苦，这让托尼绷紧下巴。他在想超级大骗子史蒂夫能不能听见这堆扯淡。

他很怀疑。托尔正在盛宴，他的声音洪亮震耳。

“他会原谅你的，如果你还能准时交报告。”罗曼诺夫回答。

托尼感觉全身发冷，震惊她怎能如此轻易地说出这样的谎言。他们怎能如此自然，巴顿怎能如此轻易地相信它们。

老天，他希望自己能在巴顿发现真相前早早离开。

奇迹的是，那家卖沙瓦玛的店还在。有些破损，但厨师们还干活，他们一起挤进店里，托尼感觉自己浑身上下都松了口气。

罗曼诺夫走过他时，他察觉到对方的眼神。尖刻的瞪视，让他难以呼吸。

他朝她点点自己的耳朵，希望能清楚表达自己对她的撒谎自如有多不安。

她对他无声的批判意料中地冷漠。她用冷酷的眼神守住巴顿，围着他转，凑近身子和他说话，而他一直看她的嘴唇，可他们的亲密很——奇怪。舒适，但没有触碰；隐秘，却无关欲望。

他在读她的唇语。

在巴顿发现之前，托尼早就离开了。

*

六周后，贾维斯提醒他们有位复仇者要来。除去此时在另一个星球的托尔，不知去向的成员也就只剩一人。

美丽的娜塔莎似乎对这消息既不惊讶也不高兴，但布鲁斯振作起精神，而史蒂夫挺直腰板坐着，夸张得好像肚子要爆炸似的。

他们聚在这儿，像要办场临时欢迎仪式，当托尼正在想《烟花箭头》时，克林特·巴顿走出了电梯。

他穿着一条磨破的牛仔裤，和一件美国队长图案的T恤，这比史蒂夫刚来时、托尼为了塞满他的衣柜而买的那堆美队周边T更讨人厌。T恤上是其中一张复古二战海报，领口边是征兵口号，而罗杰斯的“你能行”美队脸就印在盾牌上。左肘下系着一条黑色厚皮带，托尼以为那是他战衣的一部分，但显然不是。

他背着个筒状帆布包、一个箭囊，还有他的弓——弓身完全伸展，尽管托尼见它已经被折成封装大小。他笑容灿烂，眼神明亮，而托尼曾经见过这个笑容。就在他30岁生日前一天出版的、题为“托尼，未来去往何方？”的那期《时代周刊》封面。

“别告诉我你就这样打车过来。”托尼晃着脚开口，看上去非常高兴。巴顿的唇角比之前扬得更高，也更自然了些，然后他直接走到沙发前，粗鲁地张开四肢躺下来，得意地坏笑。

“我坐地铁。”他纠正道，托尼赞许地大笑，看着巴顿抓起娜塔莎放在他大腿上的脚。大拇指用力精准地按压，像是习惯，或者一场游戏。

在房间里呼吸更放松了，托尼深吸一口气。和他们一起呼吸。

*

托尼是为了自己才攥紧他们不放，而佩珀，她给了他那个眼神。那个眼神说：他们不会回报你要的东西。

她很少出错，但就这一次。这一次。

巴顿交叉双腿，坐在实验室的工作台上，折了好几个精细复杂的纸飞机给笨笨去抓。他还在教小机器人玩纸足球，让托尼丢脸的是笨笨居然学得很快。

“它怎么运作的？”巴顿问道，简单，心不在焉，爱管闲事。把另一张纸弹向笨笨的临时球门。“我是说，我只能从你的档案里搞明白，它和磁铁差不多。”

他怒视托尼胸口的圆光圈，好像它如此复杂非常失礼。

托尼一时间无言以对。

人们不会问起它，就是这样。可能是因为他们觉得这很没礼貌，但他并不会那样认为。托尼很确定这只是一个能接受的假设。哦，没错，托尼是个天才。他造了个玩意儿，而且它能用。

托尼深入详尽地讲解了两遍胸口里那机器的复杂原理，其中一次是说给贾维斯听的。

“哦，埃罗尔。”他夸张地叹气，好像被分到难以解决的任务，“这可远远超出了你初中物理的知识范围。”

巴顿的目光落在他身上，冷硬锐利。

所有那些托尼渴望的友谊，那些他没法维持的16岁大学迷茫期兄弟情？这就是原因。因为他在毫无界限的环境中长大，好的是这给予他一切，坏的是什么也没留给他，而当他说话时，他真的不知道言语里那些字会有什么影响，直到它们击中要害。

除了巴顿，除了，_克林特_。

他锐利的瞪视丝毫不影响脸上灿烂的微笑，他咯咯地笑起来，声音低沉温暖。

“我真是受宠若惊，托尼，你竟然认为我能撑到初中。”

托尼松了一口气，忘记要控制这个。忘记指出，他非常清楚克林特·巴顿自学的所有教育，清楚他拒绝屈服于自己重创的骄傲，清楚他故意炫耀的马戏团出身，就好像清楚他最虚假的笑容。

没关系，可能吧。克林特知道，托尼也知道，这就够了。

克林特弹出他最后一记纸足球，射门得分，和笨笨碰拳，而笨笨马上开始收齐所有折纸准备重赛。他看向托尼调出来的全息影像，盯着那些分离开的方舟反应堆组件，脸上是他看见空箭囊时的表情。

“这可远远超出了初中范围。你得为我把它一一分解才行。”他说道，而托尼回以一个微笑，比他想象中的还要灿烂。

*

当神盾以一句有力的“要钢铁侠，不要托尼·斯塔克”结束评估，托尼也许、大概、可能觉得这是私人恩怨。

用他自己的话说，这简直是完完全全的个人侮辱。

事实上，这句话从未消失。它像一处化脓的伤口。像心脏里的弹片越钻越深，像钯元素侵蚀他的血肉。

他努力不去想队里还有谁读过那些评论。有谁也许、大概、可能会同意它们。

*

托尼攥紧他们不放。与他志同道合、在愤怒管理问题上有些怪癖的科学家，拥有金子般闪耀、坚强灵魂的雷电之神。两位承载彼此重力轨道的刺客大师，环绕守护对方，如同两棵共享阳光生长的大树。还有一名队长，身披星条旗；托尼的第一个英雄，一个他永远无法比拟的英雄。

*

最后，托尼也记不清年少时父亲说过的有关史蒂夫·罗杰斯的事。

_他很勇敢。他很坚强。他是一名英雄，是鼓舞人心的力量，是你想拥有的支持和并肩战友。细心周到，体贴温柔，不计后果，他就是一切。_

不久之前，托尼还吃这套。牢牢坚守这些话，将其视作圣经信奉，当成破译他父亲内心的解码密钥。好像他只要记得那些勇敢、坚强、英雄气概、鼓舞人心、细心周到、体贴温柔、不计后果，以及所有一切的细节，他就能成为父亲最需要的人。

当然，还有另一个人。那人后来才出现，无论过去还是现在。

托尼还记得，霍华德只提过一次史蒂夫的挚友。

_他很善良，_他说。_性急冲动，差不多和罗杰斯一样是个卡牌老千。但他很善良，是真正的好人。_

他说这话的表情和他有时对托尼讲话时一样，皱着眉，蹙起额角，嘴唇紧闭。

百思不得其解，好像他想问_“为什么”。_到现在也没能弄明白。

*

托尼从未找到答案。

*

然而鹰眼，克林特·巴顿，那十足的笨蛋。不仅想明白了，可能还爱上了他找到的答案。

那个答案，能让坚硬的岩石流露仁慈。

也能让坚硬的岩石满怀爱意。

*

“我们需要确保这不会再发生，斯塔克。”罗斯从桌子另一头说道。

托尼认为，要想填补所有不会再发生的事留下的空洞，仅有这句话远远不够。

漂浮在空中的城市，维罗妮卡紧紧钳住痛苦挣扎的浩克。站在窗边的史蒂夫屏住呼吸，仿佛置身深海。一位母亲抵着死去孩子的额头嘶声哭喊。

还有很多很多事，托尼不想让它们再发生。

最终，他会将《索科维亚协议》加进这个孤独的长长清单里。

他会将“把人丢在半潜海底监狱”这条也一并写上。

还有德国和瓦坎达，还有西伯利亚。

*

托尼·斯塔克的一部分从未离开西伯利亚。

他用激光束从一个男人身上割下一条手臂。

当然，那是金属做的，但还是条手臂。和他的身体熔接在一起，到他裸露的神经末梢；接入他的内核，电脉冲一路传到脊椎根部，被设计成像真正的手臂一样反应、活动。感觉真实，至少是对它的使用者而言。

它本来无异于痛苦。也无异于幽灵。

托尼·斯塔克的一部分被留下了。他的那一部分已经忘记，他只是史蒂夫·罗杰斯生命里短暂的定点，一个填补空洞的位置标记。他的那一部分清醒、自愿、渴望地切断了另一个人的手臂。

他羞愧不已。恐惧这个自某件事以来——或许是从未有过如此状态的自己。

他犯下的错误，总是大问题，很严重。甚至是场灾难。他的轻率、冲动、不计后果、异想天开、漠不关心、鲁莽，所有这一切，甚至更多。这些字眼纠缠了他的一生，都来自他最好的朋友和最可怕的敌人。

可他从未因此心怀恶意。

托尼觉得羞愧不已，而这很痛。这真的很痛，因为史蒂夫甚至没对托尼所做的事表现出丝毫惊讶。就好像他总是清楚托尼有能力残忍无情。好像他一直以来都意料到了这个。

或许这才是最糟糕的一部分。

*

_他很善良，_他父亲说。

这句话托尼想过很多次。

可他自己从未亲眼见过。

*

事实上，当托尼第一次问起他耳朵的事，克林特就有些抵触。

当然，大概因为托尼是个不圆滑的热情分子，问起这事时所有人都在抢桌上最后一个蛋卷，好像托尼就不能给他们每人再买一盒。

他不是故意提起这事的。

他不是故意的。

金发肌肉男终于归队，还带来他亲爱的弟弟被监禁的消息——显然，这是个正在进行的史诗故事，并且因为某些原因，他看上去确实为此有些难过。托尔居然还摆出“供奉众神”这张牌去抢炒青菜，而布鲁斯老调重谈、又说起他那_“我住在加尔各答”_的笑话，史蒂夫发牢骚抱怨血清的卡路里需求，连娜塔莎都挖苦复仇者们面对鸡蛋卷时毫无骑士风度。

托尼还在解释自己如何买到那见鬼的蛋卷、所以他应该吃那见鬼的蛋卷，然后看见巴顿眼里闪过的光，太快太亮。他的下巴非常轻微地畏缩了一下，低头时抵在胸前。

“你知道，如果你给我十分钟，我大概可以为你的耳朵做点什么。”

出人意料的是，笑闹声戛然而止。复仇者们尴尬地来回看托尼和他的关注对象——主要是巴顿的耳朵。

他们似乎忘了他是天才。自从发现巴顿盯着罗曼诺夫的嘴唇太久却没有亲上去，托尼就已经是听力受损的专家了。

巴顿朝他眨了两下眼睛，一脸呆滞，而这简直是在邀请托尼的大嘴巴继续说下去。他们现在还没学会，还不懂要如何像罗迪、佩珀那样，搞清楚托尼·斯塔克的运行机制。

“因为声音重叠，对吗？”他继续问，凑近去观察巴顿耳朵上的圆形紫色塑料，而巴顿下意识地往后退。“数字化的，我猜。比大多数助听器有更广的音频范围，但我见过神盾的医疗技术。如果是创伤性脑损伤——”

“停下。”巴顿非常尖锐地厉声说，尖锐得好像他从未如此，就算是托尔提起洛基时也没有。

托尼不得已闭上嘴，看见眼前一脸疑惑或是怒气冲冲的复仇者们。

“好吧。”他回答，而且一定也不觉得慌张，他没有，但该死的黑寡妇正凶狠地瞪他。不管怎样，托尼对沉默坐立难安，可也没有黑寡妇的眼神来得吓人。他拿起锡箔纸盒，握住这场争吵的宝贵源头。“来实验室。我们花点时间研究研究。给你。吃个蛋卷吧。”

巴顿的唇角抽搐了一下，托尼决定把它当成一个坏笑，而不是痛苦的脸部扭曲。一阵潮红悄悄爬上巴顿的喉咙，他谨慎地把手伸向打开的纸盒，抓起最后一个鸡蛋卷咬了一半，然后将另一半精准扔到娜塔莎的碟子，完全不看她一眼，目光根本没从托尼身上移开。

真典型。

有那么一会儿，好像所有人都打算永远不开口。

直到，某人没来由地冒出一句。

“托尼，如果你那大嘴巴只能蹦出这玩意，下次不要客气，自由发表一下对我‘冰棒队长’时期的看法，行吗？”

布鲁斯嘲笑了一声，托尔扔出20美分作为神圣协议，而巴顿，他真的在笑，并且感激地看了史蒂夫一眼，尽管稍纵即逝，但托尼没有错过他温暖的目光。

托尼还没法向史蒂夫投以那样的眼神，但觉得非常需要，就像过度拉伸肌肉的本能反应。

所以，他也笑起来，跟他们一起抱怨三十年代纽约的超级士兵和中餐，而巴顿依然不怎么开口，但他没有再缩着肩膀，也不再远离托尼。

几周后，他们花时间待在实验室。

结束任务的巴顿悄悄走进来。顶着个黑眼圈，双手固执地插在口袋。

“大部分时候还好。”他太大声、太自豪地开口，好像他是为了帮托尼的忙才过来。“我应付得了这个。”

“你肯定应付得了。”托尼回答，一边给手肘上润滑油，一边疲惫地灌咖啡。“我也能应付得了这个。”他点点T恤下幽幽发光的方舟反应堆，“可我还是会尽力改善它。”

巴顿收紧下巴，似乎想要反驳，一年前他也是如此，搂着自己“非女友”的肩膀，一起迈步远去，如同对决的舞者。

再说了，巴顿总是一副要反驳的模样。他的穿着花里胡哨，他的口音大声刺耳；明明走路更有效率，他却偏爱侧手翻。所以，可能该谨言慎行的托尼还是选择一针见血，因为这才是他最擅长的。

“创伤性脑损伤？”

巴顿笑起来很帅气。托尼见过。他拿起新鲜咖啡时，会露出迷人、可爱的微笑。

但现在这个，能说得上丑陋。没有露出牙齿，紧闭双唇，眯起眼好藏住怨恨的目光。

“如果人们现在都这么叫皮带扣的话。”

或许这话本应让他瑟缩，但托尼没有，而巴顿似乎对此更感到高兴而不是失望。托尼只是回以微笑，就像小时候他在那些斯塔克家新闻发布会学到的那样。

“把你的耳朵给我，凯特尼斯。”他说道，拍了拍干净的工作台，然后把手伸进深水槽冲洗手臂。“这世上可没有皮带扣能比得上托尼·斯塔克。”

巴顿嗤之以鼻，说他是混蛋。然后还是交出助听器。将它们逐一取下，递给他时几乎没有紧张。

托尼很确定罗曼诺夫就藏在某处。只是以防万一。

以防万一什么？

他自己也说不上来。

*

四年后，短短的四年。

是四年半，可谁会数？

（托尼。托尼会数。）

四年后的克林特。耳道里的是斯塔克科技，肋骨处是钢铁侠留下的瘀青。他的手抵着分隔他们的屏障，朋友和敌人。未来学家与宿命。

克林特开口喷出恶毒的火焰，狠狠灼伤托尼，熔进紧追不放的黑夜里。

而托尼，他也尽数回击。

耶稣和他妈。托尼用的都是这种字眼。

*

托尼离开了。他丢下了他们。

他把他们独自丢在那里。

*

在那之后，很久之后。事实证明，是真的太久。他才回来。

*

信号很微弱，像蜂鸟的心脏在无线电波间跳动，然后被完全吞噬。

托尼坐在飞行员位置上，强迫自己专注战斗机亮着的显示器和屏幕，心里列好一堆问题等之后问瓦坎达的工程师，或许还能给操纵系统提点建议。只要可以填补他和副驾驶员间沉默的空洞，什么都行。

他旁边的娜塔莎静止得像块石碑，凝视前方渐暗的天际线。她已经一个多小时没动，自从接了山姆·威尔逊的电话就没再开口，山姆的声音噼里啪啦地就像远处摩擦的沙砾，他们只能假装干扰对方信号的只是技术问题。

托尼追踪到了信号，逐渐靠近却并不强，他拒绝去想脑子深处、那乞求得到他注意力的可怕念头。

_如果他们错了呢？_

他们绝望地想喘口气，握住一个小小的希望，如同孩子抓紧母亲的手，不留质疑的余地，太过危险。太轻易产生希望，即使是最糟糕的情况——尤其是最糟糕的情况。

托尼看见一片散开的薄云，犹如一朵靛蓝色玫瑰；大西洋上空群星闪耀，热切地发光。或许，他们正在西面四千公里、三万英尺之下的某处等待，盼望救援；他们不知道的是，救援已经加速赶来，逐渐靠近。

他想象他们浑身血污，却安然无事。很快痊愈，如同所有超级士兵和马戏团小子那样。托尼有无数次见他们流血。上个月，托尼还把他们揍得流血。身旁的娜塔莎看向北方，那儿的天空更接近金色而不是深蓝。她在他的注视下逐渐消失。等他们着陆，无论他们找到的是什么，在他身边的都不会是娜塔莎。而是黑寡妇。

多年来第一次，这一点不让人安心。

*

（_这叫做劳役，_他对斯特恩参议员说。回放录像，五年后。整整四天喝得烂醉。）

*

事实上。

是托尼将自己一部分留在西伯利亚后的一个月。

当他站在瓦坎达的医院病房，看着病床上吊点滴、精神紧张的史蒂夫，站岗的山姆•威尔逊，守在床边的詹姆斯•巴恩斯。

当他看着他们，看着威尔森摔断的手臂，罗杰斯紧握的拳头，和巴恩斯凹陷空洞的双眼。当罗曼诺夫彻底发狂，而巴顿已经死了的时候。当托尼听见他们说起鹰眼快速复原的能力，就好像这能改变用刀割开他的眼睛和喉咙是件多容易的事。

当提到所有这一切，托尼的反应是相当简单、相当准确地对他们说：“一群傻大兵。”

因为他们就是一群傻大兵。先是威尔逊中尉，巴恩斯中士，罗杰斯上尉。像一个酒吧笑话冗长、拐弯抹角的开头。

关于他们的笑话。在他们看来，笑话的是他们。

他说“一群傻大兵”是因为他恨这一点。他这么说，是因为他知道眼前的三位大兵分不清恨这个和恨他们的区别。

他说“一群傻大兵”，被他们当成一种侮辱，是托尼在暗喻讽刺。他们以为他这么说，是因为这事让他恶心。

并非如此。它只是令托尼心碎。

至少，支离破碎的是他仅剩的、目前还未受创的一部分。

他们看着他。山姆·威尔逊和史蒂夫·罗杰斯，还有詹姆斯·操他妈·布坎南·巴恩斯。摔断的手臂，紧握的拳头，凹陷的双眼。他们是士兵，并引以为豪，如果有人敢嘲笑这一身份，他们会立即予以反击。

他们看着他，三名大兵，整整一群，而托尼却要替他们怀揣满腔怒火。愤怒他们居然因为朋友已死数日而寻求安慰，愤怒他们从中看到力量，可托尼却只能想到痛苦。

托尼不是士兵。托尼从不是士兵，也永远不会是士兵。

托尼不是那种“好战友”类型。事实上，只是上个月，他以为他会努力，可看看现在沦落成什么样。即使他是“好战友”，也不是他们的好战友。

也有可能托尼说_“一群傻大兵”_时，是出于嫉妒。

本不应该变成现在这样。

*

可能这就是他一生的总结。

*

（_这就是巴顿一生的总结_，内心深处那只阴险的恶魔悄声低语。）

*

托尼只会叫他“罗迪”或“小熊宝贝”，还有一次，只有一次，叫他“詹姆斯”。

星期五，和她之前的贾维斯一样，只会称呼他“罗德斯上校”。

他们以为这个到底是谁编程的？

*

托尼用激光束割下了一个人的手臂。

在这一生中，有些事就是没法证明是对的，之后18个月他都在想，想着这个，想着他父亲疑惑微蹙的眉头，困惑的语气像极了内疚。

_他很善良。_

*

那孩子说，_求求你_，而托尼，他想说_对不起_，但这三个字在舌尖崩溃瓦解。

化成唇边的灰烬。

*

他们最后倒也沦落至此。

托尼醒了过来。虽然还躺着，但他醒得很快，头晕目眩，晃动四肢呻吟。当一双手捧起他的脸时，他瑟缩了一下。但她没有收回手，所以他抓住她的手腕握紧；将她的指尖领到他湿润的眼睛前，亲吻她的手心。

佩珀。小佩。

他每天脑海里的第一个念头。死去那天最后说出口的名字。

“嘘，嘘。”佩珀说，要求他别再说话，又像是在命令自己止住声音里的哽咽。

他的心，他的每个细胞。都属于她，都是为了她。

四周很暗，微弱的光透过玻璃墙倾斜而下。他脆弱痛苦，声音嘶哑，奄奄一息。佩珀光芒四射，筋疲力尽。她眼里的悲痛是他唯一需要的绝唱。

他们失败了。他不知道自己回来后过了多久。两个小时，两天，两周。无关紧要。当他降落时佩珀看上去心如刀割，但现在。现在她看上去那么空虚，似乎已经听天由命。

托尼逐一亲吻她的指腹，亲吻上面的咸味和皮肤。她带着热汗、香水和牙膏的气味，心中愈加沉痛的悲伤让他只能靠此呼吸。

佩珀在这儿。佩珀活下来了。她活下来了。

可怕的内疚如同石油泄漏，毒害侵蚀他的内脏。他根本不清楚自己受到多大伤害。世界即将终结。但佩珀，她在这儿。她的嘴唇贴着他的，她的手，她的发。

“佩珀。”他呢喃道，他唯一的祈祷，他血肉的亵渎。

躺在床上的托尼转过头去，骨头脆弱得嘎吱作响，看向玻璃墙。他很久才注意到一个肩膀宽阔、高大健壮的身影坐在角落里守着他。他半张脸在阴影中，金发往后梳，蜷起身子。

史蒂夫什么也没说。也不需要说什么，从不需要。

他看上去就和托尼一样迷茫。他张开紧绷的双手，拿着一条黑色厚皮带，托尼到哪儿都能认出它来。有那么一会儿，他们用新的目光注视对方，空洞的目光，彼此相隔千沟万壑。

“滚出去。”托尼说，克制又痛苦，而史蒂夫低头还不够快，他那海报男孩的微笑同样没藏住安静滑落的眼泪。

“托尼。”佩珀说，她是唯一这样说的人，说得这样珍惜、谨慎。

他握住她的手放在胸前，靠着肩膀微弱的力量后仰身子，注视美国队长疲惫地站起身。悲伤，痛苦。托尼残忍地想，如果它跟子弹孔一样，史蒂夫是否会比他们其他人更快痊愈，如同他能从所有伤痛恢复。

他荒凉的蓝眼睛说的却是另一个故事。

“队长。”托尼叫道。

史蒂夫笨拙、生硬地定住，一只手扶着门框，耳垂轻贴肩膀。他转过头来，眼睫毛上挂着大滴泪珠。

“我们的手都沾过血。”

史蒂夫对此点点头。好转了些，他的轮廓闪着银光，黄金时代的荣耀重现在他痛苦的脸上。

“巴基告诉了我你做的事。为了他。你懂的。”

他说这话时很疲惫，默默忍受痛苦。没有前言，没有语境。

佩珀的指甲掐进托尼的掌心，她温热的呼吸拂过他耳边。史蒂夫把手放在腹部，捂着一处痊愈已久的伤口。

“比我能做的更多。”史蒂夫承认，而且，那肯定灼伤了他，灼伤了他的灵魂。

托尼不知道巴恩斯对史蒂夫说了什么，只是他不在乎，无论他说了什么都是错的，因为巴恩斯什么也不懂，史蒂夫也是。托尼见到他抬起头，脸上成千上万的迷茫突然消失，他想说什么。说些共感、同情的话，因为争吵没有好结果，现在也没必要这么做。

取而代之的是怜悯。是曾经那个刻薄、自立、迷茫、16岁的自己才会说的话。

“巴恩斯终于化灰完蛋了。”

怨恨自己，恨他似乎总在这个男人的身边，怨恨只有一点，太多，又还不够。

然后，史蒂夫微笑起来。

史蒂夫受伤时会微笑。托尼知道这个，因为他了解史蒂夫•罗杰斯。托尼已经认识他一辈子，从餐桌另一头听那些第三手故事，紧紧抓住霍华德的只言片语，沉浸于他的光辉中，后来再直接听当事人——那该死的英雄，微笑着亲口述说。

所以，托尼见鬼的开口，用力掷出刺耳的言语作武器，而史蒂夫只是微笑，和脚下的世界一同碎裂：

“托尼，保重。”

关键在于，他是真心的。他说的每个字都是真心的，所以在那时它才如此痛苦。因为只有托尼才会说无意义的浑话，只有他才会将侮辱像扔雪球似的丢到别人脸上，还期望它们不痛不痒，忘记有时它们多伤人。史蒂夫不言不信之事，这是他的底线，也是他们无法跨越的界限。

托尼开口想回应，没法让这成为他们的分别，但什么也没发生。他喉咙干涩，仿佛宇宙分崩离析时搁浅在另一个星球。

史蒂夫离开了，轻轻关上身后的门。

托尼闭上眼，可能全身都在颤抖，可能已经完全崩溃，只是佩珀。她的双手、指尖和指节，坚定有力地支撑着他，一如既往。是他窒息时的氧气，失明时的眼睛。

“托尼。”她说道，说得这样珍惜、谨慎，带着热汗、香水和牙膏的气味，捧着他的脸，抚摸他的面容像是在拂去眼泪，亲吻他的嘴唇像是在堵住他的哽咽。

“小佩。”他抵着她的唇啜泣。

他每天脑海里的第一个念头。死去那天最后说出口的名字。

*

_你丢下了他们，你把他们独自丢在那里，_他咆哮道，如同那面掷出的盾牌，精准击中要害。这个男人是件专门制造的武器，完成了最初以及之后的每个目标。

而托尼这次，没有避开他的攻击。

*

这就是世界末日。整个宇宙毁灭在一个疯子的响指间。

托尼没能阻止他，没能救他们。在“灭霸消失”和“灭霸胜利”之间，只相隔几秒的延迟。

奇异博士说，_托尼，这是唯一的方法_，难以忍受的晦涩难懂。

而托尼，他带着这句话和自己愚蠢的大脑袋逃跑了，逃回了家。

因为灭霸依然需要心灵宝石，也就是说他依然需要幻视，意味着他依然需要袭击地球。他需要打败狼狈幸存的地球最强英雄。娜塔莎、布鲁斯和特查拉。

他需要打败史蒂夫·罗杰斯，那坚忍稳固、势不可挡的力量。

托尼不知道自己对顽固的罗杰斯队长还有多少信心，直到二十分钟后，他才终于清楚，罗杰斯也失败了。直到那孩子说_对不起_，而托尼只能呢喃_求求你_。

奇异博士说_唯一的方法_，可看在老天的份上，托尼第一个和第三个想到的是史蒂夫，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

而当他们全部消失，一切都无法原谅地表明他们一败涂地时，纯粹、巨大的失望撕裂了托尼的心脏。击中榴弹片从未触及到的地方。

*

这也有点像上一次。罗曼诺夫在驾驶舱沉默无言，威尔逊的声音远隔千里却震耳欲聋， 而托尼想着：_他们会没事的，他们会好起来，他们两个都是，他们当然会。史蒂夫在那里，史蒂夫，他不会，他不会让任何事发生，他们会没事的_。

*

_克林特受伤了，托尼_，史蒂夫在那冰冷的房间说。

*

托尼攥紧他们，然后托尼放开了手。

就像这样开始。

终局，就像这样开始。

*

它始于所有笑话开头那句相同的妙语：托尼，独自在实验室工作。

这是每个寓言故事的哲理，女祭司皮提亚的先知预言。托尼·斯塔克独自一人。托尼·斯塔克在他的实验室。

当星期五打断他正进行的焊接工作时，音响刚放到安格斯和史提夫·扬兄弟俩传承第三期第六张专辑。

事实证明，星期五比托尼所预想的要尖刻得多，但罕见的是，她居然真的主动关了他的音乐。即使是老贾，在他整个进化过程中也只干过三次。第一次的时候，托尼还出奇自豪呢。

“星期五，我的女孩，你真是要我命。”托尼说(或者是尝试说），放下焊铁拿起马克31号的面板，他还没能给这玩意想出个“科学兄弟班纳2号”之外的名字。伽马射线激光器事件中，这原本只是块汉默科技的垃圾，托尼很高兴对它进行回收再利用，经过独特改造，终于让其摆脱汉默的荼毒；这光荣头衔是它自己英勇争取来的，如果没有它，托尼差点就要变成另一个绿巨人。

可托尼还没来得及说什么，星期五便开口：

“老板，一架瓦坎达的战机刚在屋顶降落。”

跟过去这一年——仅仅过去这个月——发生的很多很多事相比，在托尼看来这其实还算不上太奇怪或令人担忧。然而，奇怪并令人担忧的是，星期五会这么大惊小怪。“好吧，我的确告诉猫咪陛下随时来串门。”他扫了实验室一眼说道，确认四周没有太可疑的事。

当然，他提出来的时候也没太当真，托尼都不确定这些天他说的话有多少是认真的。

他曾经总是清楚，自己以“托尼”和“斯塔克”身份所说的话哪些当真。这两个身份在他的思想和心中份量不等。两者无法挽回的分裂模糊了界限。

（_你在渐行渐远_，她说，_你还想拽上我和你一起，而我不知道怎么阻止。除了像这样。_）

“老板，战机一直保持隐形模式和低空悬浮状态，我在停机坪的感应器被覆盖了。”

“而你就没想到先说这个？”托尼厉声质问。他感觉愤怒从胸前的反应堆向外鞭笞着心脏。它被紧紧缠住，他被紧紧缠住，不得不痛苦承认小佩说得对，他甚至不能让自己的人工智能——

好几件重要的事同时发生。

小五再次开口说_“老板”_，之前托尼提议来次内部电磁脉冲测试，她也是这个语气。

实验室的门打开。

而托尼，托尼感觉到震惊紧紧缠上他的脊梁。

“你好，托尼。”娜塔莎说。

娜塔莎。娜塔莎。

她在这儿。

她站在实验室前的玻璃门道上，身穿战术装备，深红色的卷发轻轻垂在苍白的脸庞两侧。她看上去——很疲惫。托尼不确定上次看见她一脸疲惫、致命危险是什么时候。

一阵残忍的快感刺穿了他的惊讶与迷惑。

_很好，_他伤痕累累的心低语道。就_让她好好受折磨。_

“这么快回来了，娜塔莉？”他问，走出剩下的深色金属战甲，故意没去看东面的嵌板，那后面立着已经升级的马克47号，一件未完成的拼图，就像他自己。“不得不说，我没想到你是第一个示弱的。你设计来不就是为了适应突发状况的吗？”

这时候他应该让星期五给国务卿发信息。

这就是所有重点，不是吗？一名逃犯站在他的实验室里，他的职责就是逮捕她。

可托尼没有，而是拿起咖啡。娜塔莎偏过头去，没有理会他的嘲讽，尽管托尼早就不期待她的回应。整整五年，他就只能从她那儿得到个挑眉的表情。

“告诉我史蒂夫和巴恩斯在哪儿。”娜塔莎说；一如既往地准确又伤人，问刻薄问题时的语气就像其他人问_要加奶还是奶油？_

托尼假装自己没有瑟缩。喝了口咖啡，硬石般冰冷，没放够糖。他尖锐地朝她讽刺道：

“我该告诉你我不知道吗？我们就别装了，行不？你和好好队长上演了劫狱大戏，我们都知道。你们把你们的婚礼表演团送到瓦坎达，在躲猫猫豪宅逍遥快活。我是说，我没想到你们大伙的宫殿还真需要一座公主塔。你应该早点告诉我。”

“罗斯——”

“罗斯不知道你们在哪儿，别假装你以为我会告诉他。老天啊，罗曼诺夫。”

娜塔莎的脸上没有宽慰或谴责。她没有肯定托尼的怀疑，也没有否认。

托尼没打算拉下面子乞求辩解。她要么相信他不是纽约最混蛋的小人，要么就拉倒。实验室里只能听到机器运转声，微弱却令人安心。

娜塔莎点了点头，然后低头看她的鞋子。但并不意味着顺从。她看上去反而更像一位和自己哭闹的孩子争吵的母亲。

炙热、戒备的能量传遍全身，直到托尼的指尖。迫切要说出已经憋了近一个月的话。

“你知道，特查拉倒戈可能是有点意外，但我不明白自己为什么要相信你哪怕一秒。队伍里没有你亲爱的巴顿，你也绝对不会留下。他享受瓦坎达的美妙愉悦吗？我得说，我对他还有点失望。和他的杀人犯男友度假，自己的女儿——”

一切发生得非常、非常快。

上一秒，托尼还在享受报复的快感，拿着咖啡站在一边，而娜塔莎在门外。下一秒，咖啡便摔在地上，一把尖锐、细长似针的匕首抵住他的喉咙。

他下意识地伸出一只手，战甲立刻包裹住他的左手，直到手肘。反重力炮的白蓝色光明亮危险，离娜塔莎苍白憔悴的脸仅有一厘米。

“你做了什么？”她问，似乎没意识到自己可能会被炸飞半张脸。

托尼的背向后靠抵在工作台上。不知怎么，她击中托尼的膝盖，打破了他的平衡，用手钳住他没有装甲化的手。这很奇怪，让娜塔莎高过他，俯身贴近他的视线。她薄薄的眼睑因劳累而淡淡发青。

他提到巴顿时心中燃起的小小胜利，现在都已经消散，只留下空虚痛苦、不应该也不属于这里的内疚。

这很_疼_。很疼，她匕首的刺痛，他脊椎的刺痛，他膝盖的扭曲，都很疼。但真正、真正疼的，是娜塔莎似乎真的以为他会伤害一个无辜小女孩。还是他队友的女儿。

_是前队友_，他超级聪明的大脑非常有用地纠正道。

“我把她们救出来了。”他受伤激动地厉声回答，“巴顿真走运，罗斯派人去袭击他的中西部桃花源，是我先到那里。我发现了那神秘的L。不过没想到是两个人。”

他们肯定也没意料到他会找到她们。或许在下辈子，托尼会因为巴顿有个差点打倒钢铁侠的前妻而跟他击掌。

好吧，对一位普通平民来说，就差一点。

“她们在哪儿？”娜塔莎没有动，愤怒地质问。

他心中的怒火又回来了。她的不信任，没错是很伤人，但远远不止，那他妈简直是莫须有。他才不是那个发狂、被指控杀害无辜的九头蛇杀手。

“转移了。”他咬牙切齿地怒吼，“无影无踪，远得很，没人会找到。她们都很安全。我确保了这一点。”

至少，佩珀确保了这点。电话那头远远传来她断断续续的声音，她的疑惑和挫败像把枪抵着托尼紧绷的神经，但她还是办妥了。她当然办妥了。劳拉·希普利，现在是玛丽亚·斯塔克基金会西海岸分部的一名新员工，享有丰厚的抚恤金和医疗保险，还有一套俯瞰太平洋的新房子，巨大的空间足够她和十几岁的女儿生活。

托尼迟疑、颤抖地呼出一口气。他能闻到娜塔莎的味道，她衣服的汗水和头发的柑橘香。他觉得自己从未靠得这么近、看她浅绿色的眼睛。

托尼很清楚，她会杀了他。

短短几周前，他也以为史蒂夫要杀了他。只是现在，有了最新数据和结果对比，他才意识到史蒂夫永远不会杀他。

但娜塔莎会。因为她是娜塔莎。

“罗斯不知道？”

“罗斯他妈的啥也不知道。”

匕首消失了，和它出现时一样迅速。

娜塔莎放开托尼。她从他身上退后，如同不应得的默许。托尼抬起手去碰喉咙上刺痛的伤口。他抹去流出的血，一滴汗珠流过切口时尖锐地疼痛。

娜塔莎看上去——更糟了，不知为什么。比刚才还糟。

比以往都要糟糕。

脸上的疲惫褪去，换成某种应受谴责的恐惧。她坚定地站着，而托尼靠在工作台边，说道：“所以，巴顿还他妈记得自己的孩子。”

没错，他生那混蛋的气，但还是可以救那家伙的家人。

不过，娜塔莎。对此没有回应。

整整五年，他就只能从她那儿得到个挑眉的表情，可如果敢对巴顿不敬？托尼见识过她的可怕回击。

接着，她看向左边。直接看向东面已经打开的嵌板，未完成的马克47号就在那儿，除了现在托尼身上的左下臂装甲。在它后面，在它后面。圆形盾牌，强大，坚不可摧，无法不跟那应该持有它的男人联系在一起。

托尼喉咙干燥，吞咽了一下，迫切想为自己辩解，但他还没来得及说，娜塔莎便开口。

“巴顿和罗杰斯根本没能抵达瓦坎达。”

她说得很快。如同托尼一口气说完他的噩梦。如同佩珀曾经说，_我觉得这样是最好的_。

说得太快，以至于托尼差点没听出其中的意味。

娜塔莎。她不是疲惫。她很害怕。

恐惧在她脸上看上去格格不入。

“什么？”他问，因为肯定、肯定是他听错了，或是她搞错了。最好他们都错了。

娜塔莎交叉双臂在胸前，一如既往地戒备。

“史蒂夫一人潜进监狱。他们的飞机在逃跑时被击落。威尔逊救出了其他人，但飞机坠毁时史蒂夫和克林特还在里面。他们要么被关押进监狱，要么就在大西洋海底某处。”

托尼恨她。恨她强硬的举止，她轻蔑的声音。他恨她谨慎的措辞，恨她如此轻松谈论他们已葬身鱼腹。那是他们的队员。他们的朋友。

或许他对史蒂夫最后说的话，就是那时背叛的谎言、控诉他配不上手中的盾，和映在托尼眼中的身影。

而克林特，他最后对克林特说的话是——

不。这不行。他做不到。

托尼看着娜塔莎。看着她发青的双眼，瘦削的脸庞。

“你认为他们在罗斯手上？”

一个耸肩。一个真正的耸肩。

“你认为我知晓此事？认为我和这有关？”

又一个随意、冷漠的耸肩。

托尼，他在苦苦挣扎。他不知道自己到底做了什么，竟招致队友如此不信任。他们真的这么看他？

娜塔莎真的认为他会这么做？克林特呢？史蒂夫呢？现在他们是否被五花大绑、关在某处昏暗牢房，被严刑拷打，以为托尼是他们受苦的幕后黑手？

他的双眼红肿发涩。他的嘴太湿润，他的喉咙太干。

“如果我真相信是你干的，就不会问。”

她这么说不公平，毫不讲理。超级力量将振金盾牌插进他的胸膛。

托尼转过身背对她，双手用力撑在工作台边缘，左手依然是红色和金色的战甲。他松了口气，没错，她当然不会问，她会直接行动。然后恐慌的白噪音掩盖了方才理智的宽慰。

她不会问，托尼早就死了。

“罗斯没有告诉我。”托尼如实说道。那个男人还没有足够证据拷问托尼，但他清楚托尼对他的忠诚，就像对冰淇淋口味的专一程度。

娜塔莎似乎并不关心他语气里轻微的请求，这也一定程度缓解了尴尬。她走到旁边的工作台，稍稍跳起坐上去。笨笨朝她转动了一下当作打招呼，她回以微笑。

“我不完全肯定他们在罗斯手上。” 她冷酷地开口。

她心不在焉地拍拍笨笨的底座，让托尼痛苦地想起自己为什么总是喜欢她。机械有某种魅力，总是比人更值得信任，而他知道娜塔莎对他也有这种感觉，甚至在托尼沉浸酒精、而她还是身材火辣的办公室女郎“娜塔莉”的时候。

她的怀疑也不无道理。可能抓巴顿值得冒险，或者是旺达这样的人。关押两名国际罪犯当人质能有什么后果？一名刺客和一位女巫——公众已经想要旺达偿命，再次抹黑巴顿的名字对罗斯来说轻而易举。

但史蒂夫？无论是否不再受公众欢迎，他也还是美国队长。这有一定分量，如果罗杰斯发生了什么事，那罗斯面对的麻烦可就大了。

“你在想什么？打倒九头蛇？又一次残忍的索科维亚悲剧？”

娜塔莎双手按住工作台，手指压在大腿下晃着双腿，在这种情况下显得太过冷静。她努力表现出一副毫不担心的样子，但努力过头了。托尼不认为自己见过她这么努力假装，从来没有。

“罗斯本可以把消息透露给不少人。”

“他是清白的。”托尼同意道，“你知道他们在哪儿？”

娜塔莎呆滞的目光徘徊不定，越过托尼的肩膀，落在钢铁侠战甲上。

“我们还在找。”

“我们？”

托尼想要、_需要_帮忙带他们回来，真的。但不管是地狱还是海啸，都不能说服他现在和冬日士兵一起执行救援行动，无论那家伙有多想找回他的死党和床伴。

她一下子便读懂了他的自责，宽宏大量地选择无视。

“特查拉已经待命。等我们找到坐标，他就会来。还有他的护卫。”

“他的护卫？”

“他的护卫。”

娜塔莎声音里认可的语气很吓人。

托尼深吸了口气，用指节按摩额头。几天来的头疼已经酝酿成了持续的钝痛。他瑟缩了一下，大拇指轻轻按压眼窝，克制自己不要吐在地板上。

当他闭上眼时，他还是能感觉到胸骨里史蒂夫盾牌的裂痕。他一直努力不去折磨自己，不去想史蒂夫把地球上最坚硬的金属插进他的方舟反应堆时，是否还记得托尼已经不再需要它维持生命。

托尼能感觉到他的手臂，他的全身，都在发抖。他试着摆脱记忆里史蒂夫转身离开的脸，和克林特抵在牢房屏障的双手。还有克林特眼里的惊恐，听见托尼贴近玻璃低语、说出最残忍的辱骂。

然而，他能想到的只有劳拉·希普利，她颤抖地握住一把手枪，叫喊着让她的女儿快跑、快躲起来，好像钢铁侠是什么威胁、令人恐惧的怪物。莱拉·希普利，继承了她父亲的双眸和母亲的长发。

“为什么找我？”

_操_。这可不是该从他手心飞出来的东西。

娜塔莎就是困难抉择的证明。她的过去在平静的双眼里一览无遗。

“山姆在坠机中摔断手臂。我不了解斯科特。旺达没法使用能力，因为你老板给她戴了个抑制项圈。巴恩斯不适合出任务。而且我还没训练完佩珀。”

托尼发出一声勉强、哽住的大笑，然后是几近啜泣的声音，在眼泪流下前竭力堵回胸口。_佩珀_。他需要她。他一直需要她——为什么他总是忘记这点，直到她离开才想起？

他以为自己是谁，想从黑寡妇那儿得到安慰，而她的挚友、搭档已经失踪甚至更糟？老天，他可能是为担心罗迪而昏了头（还有罗迪的脊椎、罗迪的腿、罗迪的心、罗迪的生命和罗迪的一切，罗迪，操，_罗迪_），但至少他知道罗迪在哪里。

“你是个自我应验的先知，托尼·斯塔克。” 娜塔莎低沉、忧伤地说，像是在道歉。

托尼下意识地后退，如同受到重击。

“你说什么？”

她的眼神怜悯又同情：“你生气，与协议无关。你完全清楚史蒂夫会如何反应。而且你从没想过为纽约的事怪罪克林特。”

托尼背对着她，感觉自己红了脸还很幼稚，但他做不到，他没法承受这个，没法承受她。她的匕首还不如她自身一半致命。

“你生气，是因为史蒂夫骗了你。因为他还想继续向你隐瞒真相。”

她总能直直看穿他。只是不像佩珀，佩珀总是洞穿他的废话，让他感觉自己被看见、被注意、被爱，而娜塔莎能看穿他最坏的一面，一一陈列在纸上，触目惊心如同墙壁的血迹，然后绞紧榨干他、还期望他没受冒犯。他一直知道巴顿比表面上坚强——没人能像他那样承受得住娜塔莎的无情。

托尼咽了口气，说不出话来，像他臂膀里尖叫的野兽屏住呼吸。

她就只是继续往下说。

“而史蒂夫一开始骗你，是因为他害怕你会反应过激。你也的确如此。史蒂夫轻视你，是不公平。可你也轻视了他，托尼。”

她的手毫无预兆地搭在他肩上，他根本没法藏住剧烈瑟缩的反应。她捏了一下他的肩，不知是警告还是安慰。来自于她的总是很难区分其中差别。

“你可以修复这一切。”

跟他上次在《时代周刊》采访所说的相反，托尼并没有修复遇到的每个问题。他也失败了无数次，多如老房子横梁上堆积的灰尘；每次他想清理残局，最后都以失败收场。

他不想修复这个。他想让别人去修复。他想要断骨痊愈，并且痊愈正确；他就是不想当那个修复断骨的人。托尼已经厌倦了修复东西。他也厌倦了打破它们。

只不过，这不是机器，信任不是一台引擎，他没法不停点火直到它启动。

是史蒂夫。是他的队伍。无论他多想恨他们不信任他，他真正想要的，他一直都他妈想要的，就只是证明自己能被信任，应该被信任。

二十五年没被他的阴影遮蔽阳光，托尼内心深处还是霍华德·斯塔克没用的儿子。

娜塔莎放开了手，只留下他为其离去而发冷的肩膀。

“星期五。” 他凝视着战甲开口。

“是，老板？”

“我们要找罗杰斯队长和鹰眼，娜塔莎带了架飞机给我们玩，我会把你接进它的超新型追踪系统。想着你能帮我瞅瞅？”

“乐意效劳，老板。”

他的微笑感觉虚弱又陌生；1982年圣诞节，斯塔克家的家庭闹剧。曾经出于肌肉记忆，他的脸上能瞬间挂上微笑，简单得像摊开手掌，快得惊人。

“谢啦，小五。”

他转过身，开口想丢给她一句尖刻的挖苦，只是为了看它对娜塔莎毫无作用。当他见到她时，嘴边的嘲讽在说出口前消失得无影无踪。

娜塔莎。她的表情，解脱却悲伤，凝视笨笨时像支融化的蜡烛。她抿紧嘴唇，有些话永远说不出口。

他从她身边走过，离开实验室，前往飞机的方向。

*

之后，在他们奋战失败后，他会后悔很多事，但可能最主要的是，他会后悔自己那时没把她当成普通人。后悔至少没有试着抱抱她。

不管怎么说，她大概会用刀结果他。

*

除非，她可能不会。

肯定的是，他永远也不会知道。

*

当托尼从心脏手术中醒来，胸口的空洞已经缝合，阳光透进窗，而佩珀就在这儿。罗迪，哈皮。重要的人，他的人，托尼的。

四天后，脱离了危险期，无聊得要命，而阳光依然普照。

“天杀的蠢蛋，托尼·斯塔克。天杀的蠢蛋。”

克林顿·弗朗西斯·巴顿，拿着个金属紫的心形氦气球，手里还抱了只大泰迪熊。

“你在这儿干什么？” 托尼问，而克林特翻了个白眼，把气球系在托尼床边，将泰迪熊塞到他身旁。

“本该早点来的，不过有点忙。”这话虽然模棱两可，但也算实话实说。

他的两只手腕都戴着护腕带。

“你只是来这儿当我的理疗师。”托尼说，抱住那只泰迪熊。廉价的材料，毛质粗糙，像是在嘉年华抽奖直接拿来的。

“没错。”克林特回答，在昨天罗迪待了一天的椅子上坐下。他抬起脚放在床上，不知从哪儿掏出一本神秘的TMZ杂志。“你肯定不会相信这几天卡戴珊姐妹在干嘛。简直给《狗狗警探》蒙羞。胡须中士都要震惊谴责。”

“别再恨科勒了。”托尼呻吟道，往后靠着枕头闭上眼，原本疼痛难忍的弹片已经不在，只留下空荡荡的位置。

克林特的目光，从纸上的性爱贴士和麦当娜第20次领养的新闻移开，回到他的身上。

“托尼。”他开口，而托尼咕哝了一声。透过眼睫毛偷偷看对方锐利的瞪视。好像他应该瑟缩，但那只是让他觉得很安全，比他长久以来所感受到的还安全。安全得如同该死的房子。克林特叹了口气，和他暗杀时一样安静。“我们所有人都应该在这儿。”

托尼移开视线，咬住舌尖，直到比他的双眼还痛。

克林特的手指拂过他的手肘内侧，他没有费心隐藏自己的瑟缩。克林特还是握住他的手，没有后退，或停止瞪他。继续给他念大腿上那本杂志里题为《管好男友12招》的文章。

*

他们最后倒也沦落至此。

不顾托尼的反对，他们还是选择在家分娩。佩珀眼眸发亮，全身颤抖，她的心在歌唱，那声哭喊，第一声哭喊，婴儿的恸哭，每次如出一辙，直到现在。这个哭声，这个婴儿，独一无二。

是他们的。

托尼亲吻他的妻子，他唯一的祈祷。用他总是带来不幸的手臂抱起这小小奇迹，答应她会弥补自己的过错，从灾难中挽救重创的世界。他的小女儿，他愿意把自己的心献给她，虽然那微薄廉价，但他还是会把一切都给她，一遍又一遍。

然后，十八天过去了。

佩珀用那双明亮的大眼睛看他，轻声说“_她要出生了”_，微笑得像耀眼的太阳，然后十八天过去了。十八天后。

临近黎明前，托尼坐在他们庇护所的走廊。湖上雾气弥漫，翡翠般碧绿的蜻蜓轻轻掠过，扰乱了清澈平静的水面。湖边大树在半明半暗的夜色中若隐若现，倒映在湖中。他拨通了那个号码。屋子里，她们还徜徉梦乡，他的祈祷和他的心，一起相拥躺在他们的床上。

电话铃响了很久，久到托尼不断说服自己要不要挂断，一遍又一遍，直到——

_“托尼？嘿。”_

他们已经好几个月没说过话。远不及他们曾经的记录，可他还是觉得不知所措。

他听上去气喘吁吁，好像在跑步。只是，他跑步从不气喘。他的肺太过强壮，不会有那种情况。他整个人都太过强壮。

“嘿。”托尼谨慎地说。他忘记了为什么这如此重要，就在十秒前。

史蒂夫等了一会儿，比托尼会等的时间还久。等着，然后：

_“托尼？你——一切都好吗？”_

“是的。”托尼诚实回答，比他上一次还要诚实。同样气喘吁吁，像在跑步。“我……”拼凑言语措辞，仿佛在鼓足勇气，“我女儿出生了。”

就算他能活一千年，习得宇宙中每种语言，可能也永远不会翻译史蒂夫说的话。所有言语和声音。野兽，婴儿，空气。

_“哇哦。”_史蒂夫说道。听起来好像托尼杜撰了这事。_“哇哦，托尼。那。那太棒了。我——宝宝和孩子的妈妈都还好吧？”_

“很好。他们很好。”

_“那真的太棒了，托尼。”_

史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯，说的每个字依然发自真心。_那太棒了，_听上去就是如此，而实际上也是如此。托尼到现在才自责地明白，他或许没权利这么炫耀。史蒂夫，听上去一点也不妒忌、嫉妒或眼红，那些根植在斯塔克家基因里的丑恶情绪，都与他无关。

他听上去就只是开心，真的开心。为了托尼。

为了_托尼_。

_“那孩子的父亲也还好？”_

可不知为何，这问题并不出人意料。

托尼笑了，水面吹起的风将笑声带去湖对面的榆树林。他拉紧围在肩上的毛毯。佩珀是第一个，不完美，却是他的最爱。他的手指很脏，不到半年就磨破了皮。

“我……”

托尼小心地吸了口气，希望别让对方以为自己对电话叹气。电话那头回复他的，是一声似乎在笑的低语。

_“她叫什么名字？”_史蒂夫问，而托尼真的，真的已经习惯了微笑，好像说出那个名字是无上恩典。

“摩根。”他回答，如此美丽，如此优雅，如此真实。每次见到她、说起她的名字，都让他更爱她。

_“真美。”_史蒂夫表示。

“她的确是。”

他知道吗？或许知道。因为他在等，一直在等。等托尼深呼吸，三下，七下。如此耐心，耐心得像藏匿点的狙击手。

“你知道鹰眼有个女儿吗？”

这句话脱口而出，如同连带伤害。带着满腔怨恨和绝望。他的孩子不在臂弯里，感觉如此空虚，摔烂手机，扯掉毛毯，只想要她在身边。托尼本来永远没法想象会是这种感觉。

而史蒂夫，在电话另一头，在州界线另一头。他们无言的协议被撕成两半。

_“知道。”_他说，说得好像希望自己不知道，_“他告诉我了。在那地堡里。”_

托尼不去想鹰眼在那地堡里还告诉了史蒂夫什么。不去想他会吐露什么秘密，当四周陷入黑暗、冰冷刺透他们的皮肤。他没有想过，这么多年来，没在脑海里想象过，不停重放这段虚构的故事，如同眼前自动浮现的幻觉。

“她叫莱拉。她消失了，因为灭霸。她和她妈妈都是。”

或许他想过，就那么一两秒。只是一个提议，只是考虑，但他没办法，他不能，做不到。他没权利。

摩根，佩珀叔叔的名字，双手献上自己跳动的心脏。

_"是的。"_史蒂夫并不惊讶，“_小娜为此痛不欲生。”_

托尼想问现在是不是都由史蒂夫打小娜的报告，可是好吧。还有谁能胜任这项任务呢？

他把她的马克杯留在复仇者基地，和其它一堆东西放进橱柜。那是她好几年前搬进来时带的个人物品，还有她的武器、战斗装备和那条该死的项链。那时托尼攥紧他们，就像集齐全套游戏卡片。

小娜大概不会喜欢史蒂夫打小报告，无论现在是不是轮到他干这活。

总之。托尼见过小娜痛不欲生。曾经亲眼目睹。他怀疑她不会允许这事再发生，即使是为了另一个巴顿。

_“托尼。”_史蒂夫呢喃道，他那美国队长的语气在电话回响。托尼陷进椅子里，冰冷的眼睛和耳朵，冰冷的下巴，冰冷的睫毛。_“发生什么事了？”_

托尼可以告诉他。不过现在也没什么用，他们都不在了。他们的一切都彻底消失，了无痕迹。所有人都是。彻底消失，了无痕迹。所有人，除了摩根。独一无二，他们的。

他可以告诉史蒂夫。告诉他那通拨去爱荷华的电话，告诉他罗斯追踪到他们的通讯和托尼的谎言，他赶往孤独的农场，却刚好发现它身处火海。告诉史蒂夫他是如何找到那两位L。托尼，乞求她们听他的话，乞求她们相信他。

_拜托，让我帮助你们吧。那些人在找克林特——找巴恩斯——他们不会放过你们的。拜托。_

_莱拉，_劳拉开口，那是一位母亲的声音。可能就和佩珀叫_摩根_一样_，_如同她自己的祈祷。

托尼可以把这些都告诉史蒂夫。他可以告诉史蒂夫那间孤岛监狱的事，告诉他屏障后巴顿惊恐睁大的双眼，他的怒火，伤人的话狠狠抽在脸上，而托尼气昏了头，太过恶毒地回击。

托尼可以告诉他。

“只是为你更新消息罢了，队长。”

他可以，但他不会。不是今天。

那些话不适合在这样安宁的黎明前说，此时平静的水面泛着灰光。风吹进草丛和屋里，托尼破碎的世界再度完整，所有碎片复原如初，如此靠近，相拥在他们的床上熟睡。

那些话，它们终有一天会被提起。更黑暗的一天，当托尼的心还不完整，当托尼还没那么完整的时候。

_“好吧，托尼。”_史蒂夫用一种不相信的怀疑语气说，就像空气里折射的光。_“替我祝贺佩珀。我为你们高兴。你们仨都是。”_

你们仨，没错，_没错_，他们就是“你们仨”。现在，他们才是一个整体，不再只是一对。他们仨。

托尼微笑起来，想着史蒂夫可能也在微笑。为世界上的所有痛苦微笑。现在，托尼懂了。他懂了。父亲脸上困惑的表情，看着他好像想问，_为什么？_

他在自己说出那句话前，挂断了电话。

*

_我猜你还是站到了——_他冷冷地说，声音沙哑，疼得像断掉的肌腱。

瞪着他的眼神冷酷锐利。

托尼习惯了。

好吧，他曾经习惯了。

*

_（你是个自我应验的先知，托尼·斯塔克。）_

*

托尼二十四岁时，第一次有人当面骂他是_死亡商人。_

她是个怀旧嬉皮士的崇拜模仿者，穿得好像毕生愿望就是再来次越南战争，只为了自己能示威游行。俄巴迪亚·斯坦宣布斯塔克工业与美国空军签署新合同，这一激进进展多亏了_我们的老大，托尼_；她就站在媒体后的乌合之众中，高举一张标语牌，上面用刺眼的警示红色写着那四个字。

那女人就只是站在那儿，举着标语牌，粉红色的头发一半被帽子遮住了；她涂了紫色的口红，打了好多个耳洞。她看上去很悲伤，热泪盈眶，苦涩地抿紧嘴唇，仿佛有很多话没能说出口。

当托尼无意间对上她的视线，她露出一个刻薄、尖锐的笑容，而他同样宽容、嘲讽地回以假笑。

那天是他妈妈生日。

*

信号很微弱，但他们还是向它飞去。托尼和娜塔莎一架飞机；特查拉和他的护卫，又高又吓人的奥克耶，在另一架飞机上。

而在瓦坎达，山姆·威尔逊负责监控他们的行动。同时留意斯科特·朗和旺达·马克西莫夫的情况，好像他是按小时收费。

天知道詹姆斯·巴恩斯在干嘛，只会忘记自己好不容易找回来的混乱记忆。

他们向信号位置飞去，北面和东边，没多久便发现了随之而来的麻烦。天佑美国，和它的队长。

如同暴风过境，就像1943年在奥地利，就像与父亲的餐桌谈话让他彻夜难眠。

一切结束得太快。

都_结束_了。

*

“让我来。”特查拉和善地说，自带王者风范。

他接管过那架十亿马力的飞机，根本不用检查或修理，无论托尼能在上面找到什么缺陷。

托尼偏过头表示默许，罗迪大概会觉得挚友这行为犯了叛国罪。托尼将罗迪的事都推到一边，他愚蠢的大脑袋可没位置想这个。相隔遥远太痛苦。

在这里也很痛苦，尤其是坐在一位未来国王的旁边，对方还穿了身会发紫光的猫咪装。

为了这个，托尼绝对要狠狠踢巴顿的屁股。

_是原本要_，他的大脑纠正道，狂怒的战火烧亮了渐近黎明。

*

托尼担任特查拉的副驾驶，坐同一架飞机回去，而这或许是他第一次愿意让出头等位置。

另一架飞机还在地面。那两个女人会跟上。

（他们着陆后，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫就像传说里的雕像。黑寡妇站在原地，如同她价值千金的扑克脸一样致命。）

直到他们抵达瓦坎达，特查拉提出交换驾驶，托尼才明白自己为何愿意让出飞行员的位子。如果留给他，他真的没法确定是否能强迫自己降落。

特查拉并不知道他的疑虑，托尼刚用_冬日士兵就在下面_这样虚弱的念头堵住胡思乱想，还没来得及做什么，特查拉便将飞机平稳地降落在最近的停机坪。

外面明亮刺眼。

尽管透过飞机的有色玻璃窗，瓦坎达看上去依然闪耀着色彩和阳光，不像其他地方让托尼觉得口干舌燥。

引擎停止低鸣，熟悉的安心感也一同消失。托尼和特查拉往窗外看，凝视站在飞机前不远处的七人。

托尼不认识其中五人，只能猜测他们是医生/医生/最起码也是受过训的兽医。一位是特查卡国王的妻子、特查拉的母亲，他曾经在新闻照片上见过她，朴素端庄，美丽威严。

只不过，第七个人，第七个。

是巴基·巴恩斯。

托尼用力咬紧舌尖。他预料到自己的身体会有什么本能反应，预料到愤怒和痛苦，预料到发生什么事，而这就是了，一闪而过的感觉，只是它那么短暂，那么无声，或瞬间转移，或瞬间消散。好像他已经用完了一年的怒气。可能甚至十年的。

无论原因是什么，他都没法将一个月前在西伯利亚驱使他的愤怒找回来，因为是他错了。刚才在飞机上，在他们准备着陆时，是他错了。

那不是冬日士兵。不是九头蛇的傀儡或前傀儡。而是完完全全、真正的布鲁克林小子，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，他仅剩的一只手臂僵硬地垂在身侧，紧绷严肃的表情简单易懂，托尼认为他本人肯定也是如此。

那是巴基·巴恩斯，他在_害怕_。

托尼记得孤岛监狱。一个月前，恍若一世。他记得鹰眼的手抵在屏障上，记得他眼里的凶狠。即使身陷囹圄，他的躯体也散发着极限力量，绷紧的肌肉能拉开托尼没穿战甲不敢尝试的弓弦重量，灵敏的双手是训练有素的杀人工具，无数次沾满鲜血。

然而，那个健壮、强大的男人现在却肢体残破，面目全非；这时托尼意识到，无论他对巴恩斯到底什么感觉，无论他多想离开，他接下来的任务非常简单，也非常重要。

绝不能让巴恩斯看见巴顿的尸体。

这个念头夺走了胸腔里所有氧气，托尼转身发现特查拉在看着他，打量他。

托尼火冒三丈，但这可能是自己活该。

“我看看能不能说服巴恩斯中士回宫殿。”特查拉说。

托尼点点头，咽了口气。

“好主意。”他说，短短几个字让他喉咙发紧，“九头蛇之拳和我或许最好别打交道。他看上去一肚子怨气。”

特查拉没指望他能主动闭嘴，这或许是最好的，因为说实话，托尼觉得自己做不到。

所以，特查拉站起来，从侧边的小舱门走出飞机，涌进的一股热气让托尼全身发抖。

巴恩斯在见到特查拉时直起身，然后立刻看向飞机，似乎在期待后面的人出现。

但是没人出现，巴恩斯支离破碎的表情太痛苦，肉眼可见的痛苦。

特查拉先向他的母亲问安，接着吩咐医生们——医生们，老天，其中还有一位女子，她更像是女孩，那么年轻——特意散开，几个人回宫殿，其他人走向飞机，不过没人踏进舱门。他们似乎都在等什么最后信号。

最终，只剩巴恩斯站在特查拉面前，而特查拉仍开着通讯器，他响亮清晰的声音传进托尼的耳朵——

_“巴恩斯中士，你能陪我回宫殿吗？”_

巴恩斯向后仰身，收紧整个肩膀和下巴。

_“为什么？”_他生硬地问，纽约口音甚至比托尼所想的还重。_“他们在哪儿？”_

特查拉偏过头。

医生们还没进去，但他们之中年纪最小的，那个女孩，那个女孩，漂亮瘦削，眼神锐利，站在舱口处，和托尼一样近地看着他们。

_“我们给罗杰斯队长打了镇静剂。”_特查拉非常镇定地说，而托尼不知道自己应该佩服还是厌恶这个男人的自我控制力。_“他的伤势已经开始痊愈了。”_紧接着，是特意的、糟糕的犹豫。

通讯器里，巴恩斯的声音比特查拉的更模糊，但清晰得令人不安。他问：_“克林特？”_

一头强壮的野兽撕裂了托尼的内脏。微弱、柔和的声音从一张冷酷的嘴里说出。他很害怕，因为他还年轻，老天甚至是现在，不知怎的，尽管经历了一切，或者可能这就是原因，巴恩斯还年轻。

特查拉说：_“我们太迟了，没能救他。”_

托尼承认，这是此时最恰当的话。总好过那些他自己想出来的说辞。

巴恩斯的脸幽灵般惨白，不可置信地瞪大双眼。

他只是重新看向飞机，继续等待。仿佛在等巴顿走出来，一脸坏笑地耸肩，箭囊挂在背上；托尼从不信上帝，但他知道祈祷便是如此。如同圣经写进巴恩斯的眉眼。

_“拜托，巴恩斯中士，跟我进去吧。”_特查拉说，好像国王向他人请求是可以接受的。

_“为什么？”_巴恩斯问。支离破碎的一个词，一个孩子的话，充满无声、无穷的恐惧。

托尼看着特查拉伸出手，小心有力地握住巴恩斯的右肩。

_“因为我希望能减轻你的痛苦。”他对巴恩斯说，平_静，那么温柔，以至于托尼为他声音里的关心瑟缩了一下。

那名最年轻的女子，谨慎地踏进机舱，身后跟着一名年长的男人。他们死寂、遗憾的目光在托尼身上徘徊，托尼沉默地示意他们去机尾的冰柜。他没法让自己再回那里。没法去看那些脸，那一张和另外半张脸。

等他再回头往外看，巴恩斯双膝跪在地上。

*

_ 我猜你还是站到了历史的对立面，_他说，而托尼听见这话，心在滴血。

*

“好吧，绝对不要。什么？不。托尼，老天。我是说，老天。”

巴顿甚至都没掩饰自己嘲笑里的温柔。

“为什么不要？”托尼在全息影像的另一边质问。

他完全知道为什么。

“我被侮辱了，托尼。侮辱了。”

正常来说，当克林特在做双手倒立时，他的愤慨很难被认真对待，因为他会脸红，声音也开始高一个八度。不知怎的，今天他格外生气，甚至在他弯曲双腿做着什么高难度动作时，他的愤怒听上去确实还挺令人信服。

“我只是想帮忙！”托尼指着极其精细的图表回答，但他还没来得及放大全息影像，让巴顿看看它有多了不起时——

“我的准头！”克林特板着脸吼道，灵巧地跳下工作台稳稳落地，双手叉腰像个带柄茶壶，非常大声地强调：“你想帮忙调整我的准头！”

托尼得为自己辩解一下，这个忙非常实用。

“我不明白为什么几个故障安全装置——”

“托尼，不要，托尼。”克林特说，双手撑在中间的工作板，红着脸双眼发光地倾身靠近，他现在是在做屈伸吗？

托尼才不会被吓到。

“那天我给你的战甲提了建议——”

“你昨天的确建议了什么。”

“安全气囊！”克林特大吼，扬起双手在空中上下拍打，像只试图飞起来的鸡。“去投资这个吧！你接住我时真的疼得要命，我摔地上瘀青都没那么多！”

托尼非常明智地没指出地面不会给巴顿瘀青，而是会摔断他身上的每根骨头；克林特还摸了摸自己的肋骨强调论点，但托尼选择无视。它们甚至都没瘀青，托尼完全救了这白痴的命。

“所以你可以提议加衬垫，但我——”

“没错，我可以。“克林特哼了一声，一个上翻重新坐回工作台。”因为你缺少衬垫的直接后果就是让我受苦。你才没有因为我的准头受苦——因为我的准头很完美！“

还_受苦_。托尼亲眼目睹这个三级脑震荡的男人逃出神盾医疗部。

“就只是预防措施。“

“预防措施你个球。“克林特厉声骂道，一脸坏笑地伸手戳工具箱，就只是为了惹人烦。他知道托尼多不喜欢别人碰他的工具箱。

“就和听上去一样有趣——”

“修好握把就行，托尼，别的都不用。”克林特告诉他，“否则我就回去自己弄。”

“哈，”托尼冷笑，“好吧。”

他回头转向眼前的弓，同意修复它。说真的，如果他想做点调整又能怎么样？他是个天才。谁会拒绝一个天才升级他们的中世纪技术？上帝，他甚至比要帮他升级助听器时还要生气。

当托尼转过来，握着弓假装射箭却没真的拉弓——他爱他的三头肌，不需要测试，真是谢谢你——只是为了看克林特用最不爽的脸瞪他。

“干嘛？”

托尼做了个放箭的动作，抬起眉毛看克林特假装抓住那支不存在的箭，然后把它掰成两半。

“你是认真的。”他恍然大悟，“这些都是你自己做的？”

“你以为我在神盾前哪儿来的弓箭？我用能买到的材料自己做。需要时还有熟人能帮忙。”

托尼很快意识到，这是克林特的其中一个标志。_在神盾前_。有点像他自己的_在阿富汗前_。也有点像他的_遇见佩珀前_。

克林特拿起六角螺钉扳手，这是其中一个他能玩的相对安全的玩意儿，所以托尼没有费心叫他放下。他用手指转动扳手，似乎都没注意到自己这么做，动作娴熟得让人嫉妒。

“你绝对不可能在学校学会做弓箭。”这是他唯一想到要说的话。

“托尼，我在学校学会的最后一样就是九九乘法表。”

“你会吗？”托尼下意识地问，与此同时克林特大笑起来。

“操你。”笑个不停，“我是在马戏团学的，就和我所有高超技艺一样。”

托尼没有立刻回复这句话，因为继续说下去会有可怕的恶魔等着他们。如果托尼是心理治疗师，这就是、或者会是值得深入心扉的话。事实上，克林特在自己身边留下了这些小考验，但托尼非常擅长通过它们。

他提起一些事，而他无视一些事；他们说的是同一门语言，跟他和布鲁斯张口就来的科学讨论并无差别。

克林特的右手握住左臂，当他提到马戏团时总会这么做，至少是在地下室这里。抓住自己一直紧系在肘下的皮带。托尼只见过他要执行卧底任务才解开它。

他看着那条皮带，比平时还要久，双手握住克林特的弓。比想象中的更重。

说真的，克林特应该让他做个全新的武器库，那就简单多了。

托尼盯着绑在克林特手臂上的皮带，意识到安全起见最好不要碰它，如同恶徒发狂前皱起的眉头，他问：“传家宝？”

克林特低头看自己的手臂，用手完全遮住它，感受它的存在。

“不是，”他说，比想象中的更不在乎，“这个？是礼物。来自一位……守护天使。”

他眼里的阴暗和轻快的语气格格不入。无论那条带子是谁送给他的，都是重要的人。无论那条带子曾经意味着什么，现在也意味更多。礼物通常都这样。历经时间和距离更富价值。那条皮带外形美观，又厚又旧。

“干嘛？”克林特问，托尼耸耸肩回答。

“只是努力想读懂你。”

说实话，他听说这是最恰当的说辞。

“我？我就是本摊开的书。”

托尼不怎么满足这个回答，尽管它并不完全是谎言。某种程度上，克林特是一本摊开的书。遗憾的是这本书大部分都是虚构，不过是用来享受和观赏的表演。

“当然。”托尼说道，将自己的改进建议全息影像划到一边，把弓放在工作板中间进行全面扫描。“不过是用象形文字写的。”

“哼。”克林特深思熟虑地说，跑回工作台上，撑着桌面重新做回双手倒立。尽管背对他，托尼也能听见他的坏笑。“那些古希腊人以前画的小图案？”

托尼翻了个白眼，拒绝开口反驳。

“没错。”他说，“你是要帮我修你的武器，还是想练习你的马戏团技艺，梅莉达公主？”

克林特松开撑在工作台上的一只手作为回应，像海星一样保持平衡。

他嘟囔的时候抬高了调子，音量刚好大得能被听到：“一九得九。二九十八。三九二十七。四九三十五。”

托尼朝他丢去另一个六角螺钉扳手。

当然被他接住，不过好歹让他闭上了嘴。

*

世界终结之日，他们建了那块大屠杀石板，像是纪念碑刻上死者的名字。

托尼足足看了一个多小时，贪婪地盯着每个名字不放。在佩珀的臂膀里痛苦醒来，而史蒂夫·罗杰斯坐在角落，就在那儿，手里拿着的，是一条漂亮的黑色厚皮带。

在那之前，他根本没想过它在哪儿。

_传家宝_，他阴郁地想。然后他便让史蒂夫离开。

*

世界终结之日，托尼·斯塔克的好运所剩无几，但还没用尽。

哈皮消失了。佩珀的母亲和姨妈，她的其中一个侄子。彼得·帕克。

只是，托尼还在这儿。还有佩珀，和罗迪。他没法心存侥幸。

*

所以，这个世界。终结了，却又没有。被劈成两半。

三周后，托尼跌跌撞撞走出飞船。头晕目眩，但没晕船。或者应该说是没晕机。

他感觉空虚，奄奄一息。膝盖发软，疼得要跌在大地母亲的绿草坪上。然而，一双熟悉的手及时接住了他。

他本能地瑟缩，渴望被触摸却又害怕，但是那声音。那如同安抚受惊马匹的嘘声，那温柔的鼓励，猛地扇在他脸上。

托尼跌跌撞撞走出飞船，而史蒂夫·罗杰斯接住了他。

可能已有一年半。自那天起。自从在瓦坎达，那家医院。

自从托尼炸开四英寸厚的钢铁闯进去，发现美国队长被铐在墙上，对着一具尸体声音嘶哑地胡言乱语。

现在，史蒂夫在托尼跌跌撞撞时接住了他，那双悲伤的蓝眼睛对上他的目光，让托尼的自我防御系统和灵魂一起，每一部分都溃败成军。

史蒂夫的一只胳膊搂住他，用美国队长的力量支撑他，承受他的大部分重量好像毫无负担，而托尼没法倒下，又想逃离衣服上紧紧钳住他的手臂，嘴边想要说出口的疑问滚烫灼人。

_佩珀。佩珀。佩珀。_

第一个念头，最后说出口的名字。

史蒂夫把他整个转过身去。退到一边露出后面的人。

_佩珀。_

她那睡眠不足却依然完美的脸，她双手的力量，她的嘴唇，她的心跳紧贴他的胸膛。她在他的臂弯里，柔软又坚强，而他发狂地害怕她随时可能消失。

史蒂夫站得很近，好像他会接住他们两个，好像在宇宙倾覆时他能接住全世界。

只是世界_的确倾覆_，可他却_没有接住_。

一年半前，托尼以为他对史蒂夫的信念早已消失。他以为他的愤怒和痛苦抹去了那份信念，那份信任，那份信心。

然而，跌跌撞撞走下飞船，倒在史蒂夫的臂弯里，佩珀扶着他站在半个世界之上，他身边有个空荡荡的位置，那是他的一部分，是未经处理的天真幼苗，一直以来怀揣希望。希望史蒂夫会救他们，希望他有个计划。

只是妄想罢了。

他错了，而这很伤人。

这很_伤人_。

*

_说真的，是什么让你改变了主意？_克林特曾经问道，坐在工作台上晃着双腿。_不是这个，这本会是你迄今为止最好的一次。_

他锐利的目光看着方舟反应堆，面前的是它拆分开的全息影像。

托尼先是疑惑，接着很尴尬，然后是恼火。这男人身上有不少他童年时的影子，阴魂不散。

_我不想——_他回答，再次感到羞愧_。_屏住呼吸开口，仿佛吟诵咒语。_我不想站在历史的对立面。_

克林特的脸，那让托尼觉得自己被扇了一巴掌的扑克脸，终于融化露出困惑的神情。

_你没有，_他嘲笑道，仿佛这个想法是件可笑的事。

难道这不只是个想法吗？

_托尼_，他坚决地说，抓紧手臂上的皮带，他守护天使的礼物。

_托尼，你没有。你父亲也没有。_

克林特·巴顿，这家伙。能让坚硬的岩石流露仁慈。

托尼向他展示方舟反应堆，然后又为他做了两个。两个小小的，微型的，有灰色和紫色的外壳，可以小心装进他的耳道里。

_我可没其他粗制滥造的备用品了，精灵王子，_他响亮自豪地说，而克林特，尽管一如既往地还在为住院生气，也无法抑制高兴的笑容。

*

_他很善良，_他父亲曾经说，一脸困惑，不可置信。

善良，是自然流露。

维吉妮雅·波兹骨子里便是善良的人。她教导他，教导他很多事情。

她教导他，是他窒息时的氧气，失明时的眼睛。

_我在瓦坎达，_他说，对着安全通话线路，她柔和的声音跨越大海。

_你安全吗？_她问，而他回答_安全_，但事实上并非如此。回家比之前更痛苦，不是身上的刮伤，也不是疼痛的标记。

*

他们降落后，特查拉走出去，他的医生们走进来，他说_减轻你的痛苦_就好像真的能做到，而托尼。

托尼下了飞机。

尽管他每处细胞和自卫本能都在尖叫抗议，更何况，他没穿战甲。

瓦坎达酷热无比；他立刻感觉到汗水的刺痛从衬衫衣领下流到脊柱。他口干舌燥，说不出话来。

特查拉站得很近，已经放弃劝那双膝跪地的男人离开，对方好几分钟都沉默不语。最后那声_为什么_碎裂在空气里，虽然微弱，却足以摧毁他的灵魂。

巴恩斯的脸，藏在垂下的深色头发后。在托尼走近时抬起头。

仿佛就连心碎也没法钝化他的感官。

如果巴恩斯看见托尼的第一个念头就是攻击，那他隐藏得实在好得吓人。巴恩斯抬起头看他，空白的表情好像随时要变成冬日士兵。这，这就是杀手的脸，一个可能已经死去的人。

托尼又上前一步，在那双灰蓝色的眼睛上下打量他、无疑发现他不构成威胁时，努力不做任何反应。

他还不知道，从来没有那个机会。他不知道没穿钢铁侠战衣的托尼和穿上时一样危险。可能还有过之而无不及，他略带苦涩地想。

托尼直接无视巴恩斯如此设想的侮辱，注意力全在手心里那两个坏掉的小方舟反应堆，破碎得无法修复，却还想从中汲取什么力量。

“走开吧，巴恩斯。”

巴恩斯根本没有眨眼，无论是对托尼的命令，还是他的靠近。亦或对任何事，直到托尼伸出一只手，明显表示要给他什么东西。

（你看，托尼他不喜欢别人递来的东西，也根本不爱把东西递给别人，但不同于死亡，每条规矩都有特例，而这，这就是其中之一。）

巴恩斯用力绷紧下巴，以掩饰自己的瑟缩，怀疑地伸出手——当然是他的右手，托尼隐藏起自己扭曲的表情——让托尼将那损坏了的斯塔克设计放在他手里。

助听器不知为何在巴恩斯手里看着更小了。当他低头凝视它们，他的双眼里无疑闪过湿润的泪光，颤抖的手指握住那紫色和灰色的小金属块。他颤抖地张开嘴抬头，看向托尼，对着托尼，想说什么，可能是阴郁的言论或伤人的谴责。

他要说什么，托尼从未知道答案。

巴恩斯抬起头，在看到托尼的脸前，对方身后的什么东西撞进他的视线里。

霎那间的动摇，巴恩斯猛冲上前。

他飞奔过去，不习惯独臂的不平衡，但还是小心_不要扔掉助听器_，仿佛这已成为他的第二本能反应；而托尼没有像坦克似的杵在那儿、迎面撞上他，而是在原地跳起来，大概只是因为短暂地困惑，巴恩斯居然会如此趔趄。

不过区区几秒钟，几下加速的心跳。就已经足够。

足够托尼听见巴恩斯用破碎、沙哑的声音尖叫_ “克林特！”_，足够托尼扬起手臂、召唤战甲狠狠砸在他身上。

足够特查拉冲上前，挡住让精神恍惚的巴恩斯瞬间清醒的场景。足够巴恩斯双腿发软，从嘴里溢出一声恐怖的哀嚎，紧握的拳头发狂冲向托尼的肩膀。

托尼没有犹豫，战甲准确地覆盖全身。

一刹那的恐慌让他抓住巴恩斯的手臂，然后立刻飞起，往上往外，又高又远，远离停机坪，远离毫无知觉的史蒂夫，并且绝对、绝对远离克林特残破的尸体。

尽管没有那条钛合金手臂，巴恩斯依然强壮得惊人。

他疯狂挣扎，想挣脱托尼脆弱的束缚，但太过震惊——震惊自己飞到空中，震惊手腕被坚硬的金属抓住，震惊自己看见永远不该看见的场景，这大大削弱他的力量，好让托尼把他带出足够远的地方，当巴恩斯击中他的肋骨，两人穿破空气滚落在地，摔进一片辽阔、空旷的原野里。

_“不——不——克林特——不——让我——不——不——克林——不——”_

当托尼松开手时，巴恩斯已经疯了，语无伦次，他弯腰跪下，手和头死死抵着土地，蜷起身子痛苦咆哮。仿佛掏空灵魂，声音嘶哑又可怕；全身都在颤抖。

这一次，托尼没有走出战甲。

他弯下腰，红色与金色的金属轻轻碰撞，头盔的面板向上翻开，直到他坐在地上。

毒辣的太阳在折磨他的脸颊和鼻梁。他感觉胸口发紧，好像有人趁他没注意切开他的胸膛。过去四周，他一直在努力维持内心的愤怒和痛苦，让他保持清醒，继续活命。

就像他手心里的水。冬日树枝上挂着的枯叶。

没错，这个男人杀了他的父母。但这个男人也失去了某样重要的东西，若换作托尼，他大概也会杀光所有人的父母，只希望它能回来。

托尼坐在炙热的太阳下，嘴里含了颗跳动的心，呼吸如剧毒侵蚀他的肺，听着巴基·巴恩斯，那个他父亲曾经认识的男人，在身下的草坪悲恸哭号。

*

克林特，隔着屏障，满嘴恶毒。狠狠地瞪着他，眼神锐利。

“我猜你还是站到了历史的对立面，斯塔克。”他说，然后为自己的一针见血微笑。清楚他造成的伤害有多深，完美得如同他的准头。

托尼猛地后退，一个让岩石流露仁慈的男人，竟能那么轻易、残忍地伤害托尼，那么安静，仿佛这是只有他俩分享的秘密。于是，他也尽数回击，用上所有根植在他基因里的残忍和背叛。

托尼倾身靠近屏障，把脸凑上前，轻快地低语，好像那不可能是认真的威胁：“不过是在这监狱的外面。我会向莱拉转达你的问候，好吗？”

*

克林特，隔着监狱怒吼他的名字，怒吼着_我会杀了你斯塔克，_并且是认真的。每个字都是认真的。

*

信号很微弱，但他们还是跟着来到尽头，来到终点。信号很微弱，但他们还是采取行动，因为他们必须这么做。跟着它沿海岸线一路向北。就在那儿，微弱，却稳定。用它的近在咫尺戏弄他们。

托尼穿着战甲，满怀不安地离开飞机，在他身后的是黑寡妇。一栋废弃建筑的精准位置，就在四分之一英里外。他们往下跳落在屋顶，接着是两个幽灵，他们落地时同样安静无声。虽然已经隐形，但能看出草丛的动静。

“星期五接通了我们的线路。”托尼说道，用力合上头盔的面板。“我要进去了。”

不等准许，也不需要。他只会听从一个人的命令，但那人此时正在东北方向四分之一英里外的地底下。

“我们很快跟上，斯塔克先生。”特查拉说，他的战衣闪烁着光，融进紧逼的夜色。

托尼启动反重力引擎，发出刺耳急切的声响；腾飞进黑暗。去找他们的队长，和他们的鹰。

*

_我没有保护，像暴露的神经，简直是噩梦，_布鲁斯谈起浩克，就在他们相遇的那天。

当托尼把蓝莓递给他时，他点点头，顿了顿，然后抓了一大把；他很惊讶，并且托尼敢肯定他也挺高兴的。

他来到斯塔克大厦，后来很快变成复仇者大厦，而托尼每天从零点忙到晚上八点，累得头晕目眩。

或许，布鲁斯是他们中最好的人。毫无保护地暴露自己的痛处，用脆弱的人类肩膀承受后果。没钱像托尼那样挥霍，不是神，也不是受人敬仰的全民偶像。没有刺客的面具掩藏罪孽，如同堆在地毯下的灰尘。

“我们没有中咒语。”这么多年后，托尼沮丧地告诉他。

“就这么解散了？像什么，一支乐队吗？”布鲁斯厉声质问。

这话从他嘴里说出来，听上去更糟。布鲁斯从丧失荣光和共鸣的毁灭中幸存。他无法理解会有如此强大的恶魔，将地球最强英雄拆散得四分五裂。

布鲁斯对托尼说：“给他打电话。”

“没那么简单。”托尼反驳。

_借口，借口_，托尼的潜意识深处有个声音喊道。明亮，吵闹，屁用也没有。

“我们失去了一员。”他突然提起。

他能感觉到史蒂芬·斯特兰奇的视线盯着他的后颈。总是叫史蒂夫的家伙，对不对？除杂草一样将他连根拔起。

“小娜？”布鲁斯问，第一个念头，始终如一。_见鬼_。

托尼的表情肯定传达了他永远说不出口的话，因为布鲁斯耸着肩膀，脸上更加恐慌。暴露在外的悲痛，就像神经，就像噩梦。

“克林特。”

托尼向后回头。看着奇异博士，奇迹巫师小子。老天，克林特会恨他的，托尼内心深处非常清楚。

斯特兰奇给了他一个晦涩难懂的表情。

之后，他又给了托尼这个表情，气喘吁吁地呢喃：_这是唯一的方法。_

*

他们杀进地堡，如同暴风过境，就像1943年在奥地利。

打头阵的是托尼，一路往下钻进地底，直达地下的深坑。打倒六名全副武装的守卫，混乱中发现一间控制室。所有摄像头闪烁着雪花，整面墙都是模糊的屏幕。他们已经转移了。

托尼无视内心深处的警报，甚至比房间里响的还要大声。已经_转移了_。

他们还在这儿吗？

“我在西北方向入口。”黑寡妇用通讯器说，“已打倒四名守卫。顺时针方向前进。”

托尼的内脏上下翻腾。他完全混乱了。

他继续搜查地堡，星期五在他耳边指示，直到。直到。

他来到一扇加固门前，就在海平面30米下。

一扇门。

他后退一步，举起离子炮。

*

_我会向莱拉转达你的问候，好吗？_他问，而巴顿的双眼，瞬间失去所有威力。

就连死亡，也从未让他如此害怕。

*

“星期五，扫描生命迹象。”托尼在人工智能私人频道说，而她也照做。

托尼将它握在手心，他的希望，多么脆弱却惊人。

“检测到一个心跳迹象。”星期五告诉他，而托尼也感觉到了。那脆弱、惊人的希望，就在他的血肉之下。

他们当然会把他俩分开关押。战略部署，对吗？他会救出这一个，然后黑寡妇或者特查拉或者奥克耶会找到另一个，他们会飞走离开这儿，飞去他们需要去的任何地方，但他们会一起飞到那里。

托尼举起双手，近距离炸开闭锁机构，门被打开，传出一个声音，一个托尼真的开始以为再也听不到的声音，嘶哑，刺耳，如同意识持续不断：

_“……很生气。你知道他会怎么样。到现在还是一样混蛋。他捡起半只铅笔挥舞，好像那是把武器。老天。他总是个战士。你也见过。他脸上那表情。我告诉他，巴克——”_

托尼走上前，穿过破砖块的层层灰尘，目光被拉向声音的源头，拉向史蒂夫，_史蒂夫_。

史蒂夫坐在地上，背靠墙壁，身上只有一条短裤和好几个项圈。厚重的金属镣铐将他鲜血淋漓的双腿伸直固定在地上，他的身体同样定在墙上，还有他的脖子。他的手臂也是；抵着墙壁张开，如同十字架上的殉难者。

鲜血从他的金属镣铐和头发渗出，衣冠不整，下巴胡子拉碴。发灰的皮肤沾满半干的血迹。

他被声响打断，终于停止说话，尽管没法做进一步判断，而托尼确实有一瞬间松了口气，直到——

在史蒂夫面前，就在房间中央。

有一把椅子，很大，成角度地往上后仰，和牙医诊所里的一样。

周围全是血，黏糊糊地闪着暗红色的光，而在椅子上。在椅子上。

“星期五，”他说，或许在尖叫，或许是低语，“我需要你重定向寡妇的路线。确保她不会找到这里。如果可以的话，指引特查拉和奥克耶来这儿，但绝不能被黑寡妇察觉。”

“明白，老板。”星期五回答，他的女孩，他的女孩。

托尼完全走进房间里，努力假装不知道椅子上的是谁，却还是失败了。

那具尸体——遭受了凶残折磨。

四肢和双手都被捆绑，那双曾无比出色、强壮的手，那双杀戮无数、却带来更多抚慰的手。

托尼的胃痛苦地揪成一团，站在原地盯着，盯着他，盯着他手上的割痕。眼睛上的刀伤。贯穿喉咙的切口。双耳被割去留下的沟槽。

那不是——最近的。托尼又上前一步。

房间里的温度很低，非常低。克林特的血已经冻结，尸体肯定在寒冷中保存了一段时间，但无法假装，无法隐藏。这不是就位的报时信号。他已经死了几个小时，甚至可能有一天。

而史蒂夫——史蒂夫——

托尼向他走去。迫使自己离开那把椅子，蹲在憔悴的史蒂夫身旁，他的_朋友_，见鬼，当然，他一直都是。

“嘿，队长。”他说，太迟才想起要打开头盔面具，亲眼看着史蒂夫，看那蓝眼睛里绝望的泪水，血淋淋的喉咙，干裂的嘴唇；那张印在所有复古T恤上、此时却可怕苍白的脸。

“托尼。”史蒂夫开口，听上去很困惑。

托尼的心瞬间崩溃。取出那枚弹片又有何用。

“没错。”托尼尽可能真诚地告诉他，“是我。”

然后史蒂夫，见鬼的史蒂夫。霍华德餐桌前讲述的光辉事迹，托尼的第一个英雄。

“克林特受伤了，托尼。”史蒂夫皱着眉头说，担心得要命。

_又有何用，_放回去，把弹片放回去，任何事，任何事都比不上这痛不欲生的煎熬。

“是的，他受伤了。”托尼撒谎道。看着史蒂夫回头、用灰蓝色的眼睛寻找他们的队友。“史蒂夫，我需要你不要动，好吗？我得把这些玩意从你身上取下来。别动，就——星期五，我这里需要紧急手术。”

没必要再作解释。史蒂夫虽然清醒，但他的心思不在这儿，再也不在了。只剩一副空壳，如同麻木的士兵，甚至当托尼的激光束靠太近烧到他的皮肤（尽管托尼已经非常小心），他也没有丝毫反应。

最终，金属镣铐被削弱、断开，而世间一切皆是如此。比如钢铁、意志，还有复仇者，比如超级士兵身上的金属手臂。

史蒂夫依然一动不动，任凭托尼拿开他脖子的项圈，上面有半英寸长的尖刺，一周来肯定不停划烂他的皮肤。他的胸膛和腹部，鲜血淋漓。

托尼转过身时，特查拉就在门口。

他盯着克林特，盯着椅子上的尸体，取下头盔抱在手上，像是在致敬。呢喃什么无需托尼翻译的话，因为它在所有语言里听上去都一样。

“我们得让娜塔莎待在外面。”托尼说，滚烫、急切又焦虑，如同喉咙里的血，上帝啊，可这，不是这样，事情不应发展成这样，这不是真的，对吧？

托尼一只手揽着史蒂夫的肩膀，老天，史蒂夫任凭托尼扶他站起来，甚至让自己更好地靠着墙，顺从得像瘦弱又哮喘的布鲁克林男孩，只不过并不是，因为托尼很确定_顺从_绝不可能用来形容这个男人。

可他现在就是如此，而托尼会承受他的重量。这是他能做的。若除此之外再无其他，那他必须得做这个。史蒂夫会跌跌撞撞，托尼会接住他，而现在他扶起他靠着墙，迈开沉重的脚步，走向房间里仅有的另一件家具。

一张桌子，深色的木，很适合隐藏污渍，上面放了三件东西，让托尼几乎崩溃。

一把刀，沾了他完全不想碰的血迹。一个小小的红色金属三角铁，如果托尼让星期五扫描这小玩意儿，他知道她会说，他应该放弃那微弱却稳定、他们跨越大海一路追踪的信号。

最重要的，或者至少对托尼而言，是最后一件，一对紫灰色的助听器，已经半碾碎，却依然完整。

托尼下意识拿起来，把它们握在手心，听着身后史蒂夫吃力的呼吸，听着奥克耶抵达时的动静，像她的王之前那样低声说话，当他转过身，思考自己或许想知道那意味着什么，是否和自己想的一样意味着一切，然后他停了下来。

他抬起头，和另外两名瓦坎达人一起，看向天花板。

天花板，天花板，而托尼取下了头盔，耳朵里没戴备用通讯器，星期五也无力警告他。托尼抬起头，刚好看见娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫从打开的通风口跳下来。

有一瞬间，珍贵又可怕的瞬间，他们都凝视着椅子上的尸体。

“娜塔莎。”托尼在原地说道，只能看见她半张脸。她的名字在舌尖的感觉很陌生。上一次他这么叫她是什么时候？他有这么叫过她吗？

娜塔莎。她走向克林特，走向那具残破的尸体——她曾经深爱的人，胜过世间一切。她一只手放在他鲜血淋漓、冰冷裸露的胸前，几乎像在检查心跳。另一只手抚摸他被血染红、湿透缠结的棕色头发。

托尼握紧自己偷来的奖品，走到史蒂夫身旁，伸手拉他起来。队长摇晃了一下，全部重量沉在他身上。托尼回过头，看见泪水无情地划过那张美丽得无私的脸。

除此之外，再无表露其他迹象，没有呢喃，没有祈祷。甚至是现在，她也只和鹰眼分享。迅速放开他往后退，仿佛远离悬崖，破碎的呼吸溢出喉咙，而那痛苦的眼泪，她目光里的永恒，冷酷锐利。

奥克耶在门口，而特查拉站在椅子另一边。托尼感觉到战衣在努力控制史蒂夫摇晃的身体重心。

“还有九名守卫活着。”奥克耶开口，而娜塔莎消失在黑寡妇易碎、清晰的面具下。

“带他们回瓦坎达，”娜塔莎告诉他们，“我留下。”

特查拉用瓦坎达语对奥克耶说了什么，而托尼看着黑寡妇，娜塔莎，娜塔莉，紧紧依偎在她“非男友”的怀里，无法分离。

“我也留下。”奥克耶对娜塔莎说，娜塔莎没有回答，但托尼还是从她的唇形看出了感激和释然。不愧是特查拉的护卫。

特查拉上前迈出最后一步。

“我们会用一架飞机带他们回去，等你们准备好了可以用另一架。”托尼说，并没有必要，只是想让她知道。

_你最后还是要回来。_而她会的，奥克耶会确保这一点。

娜塔莎平稳地伸出手，用锋利的刀迅速解开了克林特的束缚。可托尼还是看见她的指尖掠过他的皮肤。这感觉很奇怪，让托尼发疯似的想说些糟糕的蠢话。

_我坐地铁_，他曾说，而托尼赞许他的幽默，他还见鬼的为此高兴。

特查拉跟娜塔莎说了些什么，让她的表情有了细微变化。他用一只手臂抱起克林特的膝盖，另一只手揽住他的肩膀，温柔、有力地抬起他，战衣闪动着紫色的微光波纹，娜塔莎伸手去帮他，绝望地叫道：“_不要！_”

她悲惨的声音戛然而止。不要——摔了他？不要弄疼他？

她张着嘴，瞪圆双眼。然后大步走到椅子前曾是鹰眼的残骸旁，亲吻他下巴柔和的轮廓，就这一次。

托尼移开视线，看向美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯伤痕累累的脖子，看他意识模糊地努力站起身，遭受严刑拷打的身体布满穿刺伤口。托尼支撑他，稳稳地接住他。如同灯塔，这暴风过境的房间里唯一的港湾。

他宁愿永远盯着那些丑陋细小的伤口，也不想看娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫流泪。

奥克耶站在娜塔莎身边，又高又吓人，只是不好意思靠太近。_他的护卫，_她说道，完全的认可和自豪，而且没错，它就在那儿，托尼能看得到。那让人痛苦的互相尊重。

特查拉抱紧臂弯里珍贵的货物，它将最后一次击垮复仇者。

到了明天，史蒂夫会说些可怕的话，托尼会予以回击，因为有些教训就是学不会。不是现在，现在还不行。

现在，_现在_。

虽然会消耗反重力引擎，但他确定自己能像这样，带着个饿得半死、基本无意识的美国队长再飞四分之一英里。

托尼握住史蒂夫·罗杰斯倾斜的重量，抱紧他的肩膀好像那是安全毯。_我的朋友，_他一遍又一遍地听见，他最可怕的敌人_。_拖着脚步蹒跚离开这个地方，让它燃烧，让它被蜘蛛吞噬殆尽。

焦虑缓慢滋长。缠上他的脊梁。

沿过道走到一半，干血的臭味堵住鼻子，可托尼听见了。他一生都无法忘记的声音。

娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，黑寡妇；世界只剩下她跑调的哭喊尖叫。

*

(_走开吧，巴恩斯，_他说道，而且是认真的；用灵魂哀求。)

*

托尼闭眼躺回床上，枕头太多；能感觉到床上那双脚，搭在他的膝盖边。

“哦不，奥多姆家局势日趋紧张。”克林特发出“啧啧”声，听上去好像真的很震惊。

托尼瞄了他一眼，发现他已经露出胜利的微笑。

“别再恨科勒了。”托尼再次告诉他，克林特的笑吵闹、大声、刺耳。

“等史蒂夫来了，”克林特提醒他，“你就会求着要TMZ这样简单的快乐。”

他的手指温柔搭在托尼的肘弯，只有粗糙的茧提醒它的存在，甚至没有抚摸或安慰。就在那儿，仿佛在探他的脉搏。

“史蒂夫？”托尼拉长脸，对上克林特评头论足的锐利目光。

克林特弹了一下泰迪熊的鼻子，大概是因为知道这总好过弹托尼的鼻子。不管怎么说，希望如此。

“史蒂夫。”他郑重其事地说，“他_超级_生气，你做手术都没告诉我们。现在，你是更想听下一届格莱美预测，还是最新性丑闻？据完全披露，其中一篇还心照不宣地提到了你，坦白说，我还挺_印象深刻_。”

托尼没有抑制嘴角的上扬。脸上保持笑容，大方而感激，突然有种想哭的冲动。他再次闭上眼，倾听那明亮、吵闹的声音。

克林特两篇都读了，另外还加了几句自己的见解。

他的手从未离开过托尼的手臂。


End file.
